Moon-009 Agente casi secreta
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: La señorita Usagi Tsukino trabaja para la famosa Agencia de Investigación Lunar (AIL). Nunca había tenido que resolver algún enigma, hasta el día que llega hasta ella el caso del estudiante desaparecido Mamoru Chiba. Valiéndose de todas sus habilidades, Moon-009 resolverá este caso por su reputación y por lo guapo que resultó ser el chico desaparecido.
1. Moon-009 y el caso de Mamoru Chiba

Hola a todos por allí, les presento esta nueva locura que traigo: ¡Moon-009!

La verdad es que después de escuchar cierto cover de Moonlight Densetsu hecho por Tokyo Brass Style, se me vino la idea de una historia donde Usagi fuera una linda investigadora secreta y de allí surgió este nuevo Fanfic.

Digamos que no es de esas típicas historias serias de investigaciones sorprendentemente enredadas y complicadas, ya que eso no se me hace. Trataré de presentarles algo con más humor, suponiendo que lo que escribo tiene cierto grado de humor...

¡Sin nada más que decir... Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Moon-009  Agente casi secreta.**

"Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino me llamo. Tengo 21 años y a diferencia de los muchos trabajos cotidianos que existen en este planeta, el mío es bastante particular: Soy una investigadora secreta. Trabajo para la Agencia de Investigación Lunar, y no, no realizamos investigaciones científicas sobre el satélite natural de nuestro planeta, si es que el nombre les da esa idea. La AIL resuelve un gran número de casos de asesinatos, desapariciones, engaños amorosos y otras cosas que no recuerdo, pero que necesitan de nuestra ayuda para ser aclarados. Debo decir que mi trabajo no es para nada sencillo. Nos enfrentamos a la muerte y a lo desconocido, utilizamos complicados métodos de deducción y encontramos respuestas donde nadie más puede encontrarlas... Bueno, eso es lo que me han contado. ¡No es que en todos los años que llevo de servicio en la AIL no me hayan dado aún un caso para resolver! Es que saben que mi ingenio debe ser reservado para el caso más increíble y enigmático que se pueda gestar en la ciudad de Tokio. Es por tal razón, que yo, Usagi Tsukino, aún no he resuelto ningún asesinato, desaparición o engaño amoroso."

Una joven y hermosa rubia descansaba los pies en el escritorio mientras disfrutaba de un tazón de chocolate caliente. Los días de trabajo en un helado y nevado Tokio invernal debían pasarse de buena manera, más si no tenías qué hacer en el trabajo. Pero lamentablemente su tranquilidad laboral fue abruptamente rota por el sonar de la puerta bajo el llamado de alguien al otro lado.

- Adelante, está abierta. – Tras aquellas palabras la puerta abrió dejando mostrar a un negro y pequeño felino, que cargando una carpeta en su hocico, saltó hasta el mueble en el cual Usagi descansaba los pies. - ¡Luna, buenos días!

- ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que tu escritorio es para trabajar y no para reposar tus pies, Moon-009? – La gata habló luego de dejar la carpeta sobre el escritorio y correr con sus patas las piernas de la chica holgazana.

- Pero si no tengo trabajo que realizar, debo utilizar esta cosa para asuntos más útiles. –

- Pues te traigo buenas nuevas. – Dijo el animal apuntando la carpeta de color dorado con decorados en forma de luna. – La jefa te ha asignado una investigación.

Un impresionante fulgor adornó la mirada de la rubia, que celebrando este acontecimiento, se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar contenta, no sin antes agarrar a su secretaria y ayudante Luna y unirla por la fuerza a su celebración.

- ¡Finalmente! ¡Han reconocido mi esfuerzo y me entregaron un caso! – La gente que pasaba por el pasillo en esos momentos podía escuchar claramente los gritos de satisfacción y gozo que eran emitidos de la oficina con placa dorada grabada con el nombre Moon-009. - ¡La jefa Cosmos no se arrepentirá!

- Eso espero… – La pobre gata era dejada en el escritorio nuevamente. – Abre lo que traje… - Las vueltas del improvisado baile de festejo de la joven investigadora la habían mareado un poco.

- ¡Claro! – Sin demora Usagi abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer con voz clara.

"_Caso 023145785._

_Nombre: Mamoru Chiba._

_Ocupación: Estudiante._

_Estado: Desaparecido._

_Fue visto por última vez el 27/08 del presente año."_

- Rayos, ¿esa es toda la información?... – La chica rascó su cabeza un poco desanimada.- ¿Cómo esperan que resuelva un caso si no me dan la información necesaria?

- ¡Usagi! ¡Eres una investigadora! Si necesitas información, tú la debes conseguir – La felina de pelaje oscuro reganó a la rubia. – Además, aún queda información por leer, solo da vuelta la página.

Al hacerlo, la joven observó al hombre más guapo que jamás había visto en su vida retratado en una fotografía. Su boca no podía abrirse más del asombro de ver que aquel chico desaparecido era realmente un espectáculo para sus ojos.

- ¿Este es Mamoru Chiba?... – Preguntó aún encandilada por tan maravilloso hombre.

- Sí, él es a quien debes encontrar. – Ayudando a la extraviada y embobada chica, dio vuelta a la página y mostró con su pata la siguiente información. – Anda, todavía falta que leas esto. –

- Umh… - Volviendo a la realidad de su situación, se concentró en leer la siguiente información.

"… _Se perdió su rastro después de salir de clases en la Universidad. Su destino habitual después de clases era volver a su departamento, pero aquel día no llegó a destino. _

_Residencia: Condominios de Monte Azul N° 45, Tokio._

_Universidad: Desconocida."_

La chica gruñó por lo bajo. ¡Seguía siendo muy poca información! ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber dónde empezar a buscar o a quién preguntar sobre el chico? Realmente le había llamado la atención que un hombre tan guapo haya desaparecido de un día para otro, ¡ella quería resolver este caso!

- ¡¿Qué hago?! – Preguntó confusa a su secretaria Luna, la cual sintiendo pena de la poca experiencia que tenía Usagi, se apiadó de ella y decidió entregarle una pequeña ayuda.

- Condominios de Monte Azul N° 45, allí debes comenzar querida. Investiga sobre su círculo cercano, ya que a través de ellos podremos saber más a fondo de la vida y rutina del joven Mamoru Chiba. Luego de eso, ya sabrás qué hacer para resolver el caso. – La gata vio nuevamente como la mirada de la rubia investigadora se llenaba de gozo, alegría y un brillo particular. Sabía muy bien qué venía…

- ¡Gracias Luna! ¡Me tratas mal y siempre me estás regañando, pero siempre he sabido que detrás de tu amargada fachada de gata solterona, me amas con todo tu corazón! – Usagi volvía a celebrar con un baile espontáneo y coreográficamente lleno de giros y saltos, mientras sostenía en los brazos a la pobre gata negra.

- ¡No soy ni amargada ni solterona! ¡Bájame Usagi o le diré a la señora Cosmos que te quite el caso! – Amenazaba la felina, pero claramente no era escuchada, ya que la euforia de la joven era expresada a través de gritos del futuro éxito que le esperaba.

- ¡Pronto estaré sentada al lado de la señora Cosmos administrando la Agencia de Investigación Lunar! ¡Este caso me llevará al estrellato! – Su sonrisa no podía ser más ancha y sus gritos más audibles.

"Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino me llamo. Tengo 21 años y a diferencia de los muchos trabajos cotidianos que existen en este planeta, el mío es bastante particular: Soy una investigadora secreta. Había esperado mucho tiempo para demostrar los grandes dotes que todo investigador logra adquirir en sus años de entrenamiento, y que yo espero haber aprendido en los dos meses en que me tuvieron leyendo aquel libro aburrido y tedioso llamado "Ética del Investigador Lunar". Sí, yo no estudié años para ser investigadora, solo meses. Y es que fui una de las 10 beneficiadas por la Agencia para poder ingresar a trabajar en ella sin estudios anteriores. Claro, quien debería estar trabajando acá es mi padre, ya que el llenó el formulario especial… pero la idea de ser una investigadora secreta, valió el hecho de borrar su nombre y poner el mío… Y también valió el hecho de que me echaran de la casa, pero eso es tema para otro día."

* * *

><p>¡Esto recién comienza! Nuestra querida Usagi, conocida en su mundo laboral como Moon-009, ha conseguido su primer caso. Esperemos que pueda dar su mayor esfuerzo para comenzar esta aventura en busca de pistas.<p>

Gracias a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta locura y espero que les haya gustado.

¡Suerte!


	2. Investigación en los C de Monte Azul

Los milagros existen y aquí estoy con una actualización.

**"Esperemos que todas las energías del universo ayuden a Moon-009 con su primer caso".**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Se lamió el pelaje de una de las patas y luego la pasó por su oreja, ordenándose para empezar un nuevo día. Luna se levantó de la cama y desvió la vista hacia donde roncaba su mayor responsabilidad en este mundo: Usagi Tsukino. Se aventuró donde dormía su ama y se aventó sobre ella. Claro que no la despertó con eso, era necesario más esfuerzo para que la joven despertara de su pesado y extenso sueño.<p>

- ¡USAGI!¡DESPIERTA! – Con las patas golpeaba la cabeza de la rubia, la cual se volteó en la cama, más no despertó. – No puedo creerlo, con esto debería ser suficiente para sacarla de un golpe de la cama. – Volvió a repetir la acción, pero con más fuerza. - ¡DESPIERTA! –

- _Joven Mamoru, ahora que lo he salvado de sus captores, como paga puede casarse conmigo… _- La felina rio ante aquella frase. No podía creer que su ama estuviera soñando con el chico desaparecido, era totalmente ridículo y poco ético. Volviendo a su seriedad habitual, bajó en busca de un libro grueso, aquel que más odiaba Usagi, titulado "Ética del Investigador Lunar" y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ésta inmediatamente saltó de la cama, gritando algo como "¡Los captores del joven Mamoru me hacen una emboscada!" y quedó en una pose de Kung Fu fallida en medio de la habitación. – Atrás captores que soy letal. -

- Buenos días a ti también, Usagi. – La gata se bajó de la cama y se posicionó al lado de la ahora despierta investigadora. – El trabajo reclama nuestra presencia. –

- Si el trabajo me vuelve a despertar con un golpe en la cabeza, juro que renuncio… - Refregó sus ojos y estiró el cuerpo aceptando que un nuevo día comenzaba para ella. Tomando a la gata en sus brazos sonrió. – Recuérdame por última vez qué debo hacer hoy. –

La felina suspiró. Con esta ya era la vez número veinticinco que le aclaraba a Usagi la rutina laboral que debía cumplir aquel día.

- Debes ir a Condominios de Monte Azul N° 45, allí investiga sobre el círculo cercano de Mamoru. Ya sabremos qué hacer después. – Saltó de los brazos al suelo. – Y procura escribir lo que te acabo de decir para que no me vuelvas a preguntar. –

- ¡Claro!... – Buscó su libreta adornada con pequeñas lunas rosadas y doradas y escribió apresurada, pero de inmediato se detuvo y miró seriamente a su secretaria Luna, quien buscaba en un armario su corbatín de trabajo. - ¿Cuál era el número del departamento?... –

Volvió a suspirar… El día sería muy largo.

* * *

><p>Dos grandes edificios se levantaban frente a una joven rubia. Llevaba puesto su traje y las gafas oscuras, parte de su cabello amarrado en dos tomates, el resto volaba preso de la brisa que soplaba a esas horas. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el pórtico de los edificios.<p>

Los Condominios de Monte Azul eran un famoso complejo 4 estrellas, el cual habitaban personas de un alto nivel económico. Eran conocidos por ser dos torres azules brillantes que podían verse desde el monte cercano a ellas. Moon-009 sacó su libreta, leyó por enésima vez lo que Luna le había dicho que hiciera y tomó el coraje suficiente para encarar a su primer obstáculo: El guardia del pórtico, el cual por alguna extraña razón la había seguido con la mirada desde que se había bajado del bus que la trajo hasta ese lugar.

Tomó aire y luego dijo – No soy nadie sospechoso, dígame cómo llegar al departamento número 45. –

- ¿45 de la torre A o B? –

- ¡Maldición! – Aquello no salía en el informe que le entregaron. Había un departamento 45 en cada edificio, ¿cómo rayos se les pasó decirle eso? No era adivina para saber qué torre era la que habitaba el joven desaparecido. Luego su mente destelló bajo una idea que aparecía en ella. – Emh… Digamos que busco al señor Mamoru Chiba, que vive en alguno de los dos departamentos 45, pero realmente no sé cuál… ¿usted podría buscar en cuál torre vive él? –

- No – El hombre cerró una pequeña ventana que separaba el exterior con el interior de la pequeña oficina de seguridad del pórtico. Moon-009 gruñó y sentándose en el suelo, masajeó su sien para estimular alguna próxima idea que pudiera gestarse en su mente.

- Vamos, que algo salga… - Volvió a ser iluminada aquel día. Luna estaría orgullosa de ella si se enterara que tuvo dos ideas seguidas. Golpeó la ventana de la oficina y nuevamente apareció el guardia de hace poco.

- ¿Qué quieres niñita? Entiende, no podemos dar información de la gente que vive en este condominio a personas extrañas. – La chica extendió su brazo con un pequeño frasco en su mano. - ¿Qué es eso? –

- Un "hora de dormir amigo"… - Presionando uno de los extremos, un gas salió rociando al hombre que inmediatamente cayó dormido sobre el mueble en el cual trabajaba. – Vaya, funciona rápido. – Volteó buscando una pequeña etiqueta en el frasco. – Efecto dura de una a dos horas. – Saltó por la ventana entrando a la oficina del guardia. – Con una hora será suficiente. – Buscó sobre la mesa, en un estante cercano, dentro de unos casilleros, hasta que finalmente consiguió encontrar el listado completo de personas que vivían en ambas torres. – Veamos, torre A… número 45… - El dedo se deslizó sobre la hoja buscando el nombre esperado, pero éste no apareció en aquella lista. – Esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé. – Saltando nuevamente a través de la ventana fijó destino hacia la torre B.

* * *

><p>- Por Dios, ¿cómo no recordé traer las benditas llaves? – Moon-009 golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, claro, sin causarse daño. No podía perder tiempo bajando, buscando las llaves y subiendo nuevamente hasta el departamento 45. Lloraba desesperada tratando de encontrar una solución, debía apresurarse, ya que solo tenía 2 horas para buscar toda la información necesaria. – ¡Bien, usaré un viejo truco de películas! – De uno de sus tomates sacó un pinche negro, lo dobló con sumo cuidado y trató con él de abrir la puerta que le impedía continuar con su investigación. Vuelta para un lado, vuelta para el otro, pero la puerta no abría. Probó doblando el artículo de otra forma más el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. – Nunca más le creeré a las películas, por más que diga que está basada en hechos reales… - La rubia tomó distancia de la puerta. – La fuerza puede ser la solución. – Con un gran impulso corrió directamente a la puerta. - ¡Súper Tacleada de Moon-009! – Un para nada discreto choque hizo que una joven mucama que andaba por allí se acercara a verificar que todo estuviera bien. Para su sorpresa, descubrió a cierta chica tirada contra la puerta de uno de los departamentos. Parecía estar ida, así que se acercó a ayudarla.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? – Moon-009 se puso a penas de pie y sonrió a quien la observaba preocupada.

- Tranquila, es parte de mi trabajo sufrir accidentes. –

- ¿Necesitas entrar a este departamento? – Los ojos de la rubia destellaron tras la protección que entregaban sus lentes. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

- ¡Claro, es que olvidé llevar las llaves hoy en la mañana y mi esposo no está en casa! ¡Hahahahahaha! – Entonces la mucama sacó de un bolsillo un gran manojo de llaves y sin emplear mucho tiempo buscando la correcta, apartó una, la puso en el cerrojo y la puerta que separaba el mundo de Moon-009 con el de Mamoru Chiba se abrió ante sus incrédulos ojos.

- Tenga más cuidado para la próxima. – Una sonriente chica se despidió de la investigadora secreta y esta hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de respuesta.

- Nunca te olvidaré, heroica anónima. – Entró al lugar y cerró la puerta tras ella. Giró en 360° tratando de grabar cada detalle del lugar. Notó que todo lucía en su lugar, no había rastros de violencia o de que alguien hubiera entrado antes al sitio. – No me molestaría que este fuera mi futuro hogar al terminar todo esto. – La risa que emanó de su ser rompió con el silencio que hasta ese momento reinaba en todo el departamento.

- _¡Trabaja holgazana! ¡No es momento de estar fantaseando! _–

Mantuvo la calma y miró para todos lados. Aquella voz había sonado igual que la de Luna.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy desarrollando una voz interior que tiene el timbre de Luna! – Haciendo caso a lo dicho por su recientemente descubierta "Luna interior", Moon-009 se aventuró por los cuartos del lugar.

En primer lugar fue al cuarto de Mamoru. Allí descubrió que el chico tenía un gran sentido de la moda y se lo imaginó con cada prenda que había en un ropero. No encontró ningún tipo de pistas ni allí, ni en el baño que había en aquella habitación.

Después continuó con la cocina y no pudo resistir el deseo de beber el refresco de uva que había en el refrigerador. Revisó ollas, sartenes, platos, servicios y muebles más no encontró absolutamente nada que la ayudara en su investigación.

Terminó vagando por todo el departamento, pero su suerte no cambió. Había acabado con las manos vacías.

- ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Tengo que encontrar algo! – Su vista volvió a viajar a través de todo lo que la rodeaba, hasta que se topó con una pequeña fotografía al lado del teléfono. Aparecía el joven Mamoru junto a una pequeña bebé de cabellos rosas. Moon-009 la observó detenidamente; el chico se veía muy feliz junto aquella niña. - ¿Será su hermana? ¿O sobrina? Tal vez sea su hija... ¡No! ¡Un chico tan lindo y joven no puede tener una hija! – Desvió su mirada de aquella postal y la clavó en un objeto en particular. - ¡Eso es! ¡Una libreta telefónica! – Revisó rápidamente las hojas y por fin pudo obtener algo: nombres, y de seguro eran de personas relacionadas con Mamoru. – Pero si solo hay nombres de chicas… - Su seño se frunció a más no poder. – No pensaba que fueras mujeriego, guapo. – Suspiró decepcionada, aquel chico quizás terminaría siendo un patán, pero aun así continuaría con la investigación. Su mirada buscó la hora que marcaba el teléfono y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. - ¡Me he demorado muchísimo buscando pistas! ¡Moon-009 se retira! –

* * *

><p>Asomó su cabeza por la puerta del pórtico: Pudo ver cómo una chica ayudaba al adormilado guardia a mantenerse en pie. Ya se había despertado del efecto del gas, pero aún parecía un poco desorientado. Podía aprovechar eso para poder escapar.<p>

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Junsei? – Preguntó aquella chica.

- Sí, una loca en traje me atacó con un gas extraño. Solo espero que no haya entrado al condominio. – Se tomó la cabeza esperando que aquella sensación de estar dando vueltas desapareciera pronto. – Aquella persona estaba buscando a Mamoru. –

- ¿En serio? – La joven se notó interesada en aquella última aclaración. - ¿Acaso ya apareció?

Moon-009 escuchaba la conversación escondida.

- No, él aún no aparece. Temo lo peor... –

- Ya veo. Bueno, venía a saber de él, pero si no tienen información nueva, entonces me voy. – La chica ayudó al guardia a tomar asiento en una banca cercana a la oficina del pórtico. – Tenga cuidado, Señor Junsei. ¡Nos vemos! –

- ¡Adiós Makoto! – La oculta investigadora reaccionó ante aquel nombre. Sacó de un bolsillo su móvil y sin titubear sacó una foto de aquella chica castaña que pronto desapareció de su vista.

- Parecía interesada en saber sobre Mamoru. – Buscó la libreta de llamados que obtuvo del departamento del joven. – Y en esta cosa, aparece alguien con su mismo nombre. – Observó detenidamente la fotografía recién sacada. - ¿Kino? ¿Acaso tú eres Makoto Kino? –

* * *

><p><strong>"Moon-009 acaba de obtener el primer objeto que la ayudará en su investigación y al parecer, acaba de encontrar a su primera sospechosa, ¿quién sabe? Solo el tiempo le revelará a nuestra investigadora la identidad de aquella persona involucrada en la desaparición de Mamoru. Hasta entonces, esperemos que Moon-009 sepa qué hacer".<strong>

- Ajam! Al fin apareció alguien nuevo ^u^ Y es mi querida Mako-chan. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y me gustaría saber si alguien quiere aportar con alguna posible "teoría" sobre la desaparición de Mamoru. Aún es muy pronto para saber quién fue, pero tengan en mente que aparecerán casi todas las Sailors y que ya tengo la historia lista en mi mente, pero sería divertido ver otras opciones, digo... para ver si cambio algo. XD -

¡Gracias por leer y suerte!


	3. Makoto, la temida Thunder

¡Dios mio, tercer capítulo! XD

Debo confesar que sufro de un extraño mal que hace que cada capítulo sea más extenso que el anterior, es por esa razón que mientras pasa el tiempo y continuo con la historia, los capítulos se vuelven monstruosos y largos... cosa que trataré de cambiar, ya que no me agrada :c

**"La aventura en los Condominios de Monte Azul quedan atrás. Moon-009 ahora fija su mirada en la desconocida Makoto, esperando obtener algún indicio sobre Mamoru Chiba. ¡Esperemos que todas las fuerzas del universo ayuden a nuestra investigadora!"**

¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Era un nuevo día de trabajo en la Agencia de Investigación Lunar. La felina secretaria observaba a su ama ordenar unos nombres y la foto de una desconocida en una pizarra. Al terminar, ésta se volteó sonriente.<p>

- Bueno, después de un arduo trabajo de retoques y utilización de los más avanzados filtros ópticos, los de la sección de informática me entregaron la fotografía de la captora de Mamoru Chiba. – Se podía notar en la voz de Usagi el orgullo que sentía por ella misma y su gran avance realizado.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ya sabes quién fue! ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que ella es la captora de Mamoru? – Luna aún no podía salir del asombro en el cual quedó tras saber que la chica ya había resuelto el caso, ¡y en tan solo tres días!

- ¡Solo mírala, tiene cara de vándala! ¡De seguro fue ella! – Todo el asombro de la gata se esfumó al igual que las esperanzas de que Usagi al fin había encontrado la iluminación en su vida.

- ¡Serás tonta! ¡No por tener cara de vándala inmediatamente se convierte en la culpable! – Volvió a ver hacia la pizarra y suspiró. - ¿Y acaso esto fue lo único que pudiste conseguir? –

- ¡Uh! – La chica palideció ante aquella pregunta. ¿No era suficiente con esto? Si había realizado un gran trabajo para conseguir estos nombres. - ¡No tuve más tiempo! ¡Había un guardia molesto que no me quería dejar pasar! –

- Usagi, necesitamos más que simples nombres y la foto de una chica. –

- No te preocupes, Luna. – La gata observó como la chica se hacía de sus gafas y se dirigía a la puerta. – Te aseguró que conseguiré más información. – No supo cómo describirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida, pudo percibir que la rubia hablaba seriamente e incluso sintió que podía confiar en aquellas palabras. Asintió con la cabeza y Usagi se fue sonriente. – Déjame saber quién eres, Makoto Kino. –

* * *

><p>Moon-009 se aventuraba en uno de los barrios más conflictivos de la ciudad de Tokio. Era de noche y estaba tras la búsqueda de su primera sospechosa: una chica alta, de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola, apariencia temible y ropas que daban a pensar que aquella tipa pertenecía a algún tipo de pandilla o banda de maleantes. Es por tal razón que andaba a esas horas en tal horroroso lugar. Luego de unos minutos se topó con un antro iluminado por un cartel de neón mal cuidado, supuso que encontraría algún tipo de información de dónde encontrar a la chica en este lugar, si es que de verdad ella era algún tipo de vándala o pandillera.<p>

- ¡Buenas noches! – Abrió las puertas de par en par, para luego reducirse en un manojo de nervios al ver como todas aquellas frías y cortantes miradas que aguardaban dentro de la oscuridad se le quedaban mirando sin pestañar. – Hehehe~ - Tomó valor y entró, caminando torpemente y tratando de no tocar a ninguno de los tipos que bebían, jugaban o conversaban en los múltiples mesones de aquel lugar. ¡Pero era insoportable estar allí! ¡No le quitaban la vista de encima!

- _¿Dónde te fuiste a meter, Usagi? ¡Solo ganarás problemas! _– Su Luna interior volvió a hablar aquel día, nuevamente regañándola por lo que hacía. Pero esta vez dio razón completamente a lo que la voz ajena decía. ¿En qué momento llegó a pensar que entrar en un antro del peor barrio de Tokio era buena idea? Daba gracias de que solo fuera su Luna interior la que supiera la tontería que hacía en esos momentos.

Llegó hasta una barra de licores y buscó a la persona que tuviera el aspecto menos agresivo y grotesco.

- Disculpe… - Habló a un hombre calvo que limpiaba un vaso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Volvió a sentirse pequeñita e indefensa, pero trató de continuar.

- ¿Conoce usted a esta persona?... – Sacó de su traje la fotografía de la chica que buscaba y el hombre parecía que acababa de observar al mismo diablo en persona, ya que se alejó hacia atrás mostrando un pánico indescriptible y buscando consuelo en el paño con el cual limpiaba hace muy poco.

- ¡Thunder! – Gritó despavorido.

- ¿Ah? No, ella creo que se llama Makoto Kino. –

- ¡Claro, pero por estos lugares es conocida aun por su apodo! – La rubia ahora aclaró algo: al parecer si era pandillera y lo mejor era que el cantinero si la conocía.

- Thunder… ¿Y dónde la puedo encontrar? – Preguntó la chica.

- ¡Qué sé yo! Tampoco quiero saber de ella. ¡Es el demonio en persona! – Bien, esto la empezaba a preocupar. Un alto y robusto hombre mostraba un total miedo y desprecio por la chica que Moon-009 buscaba. - ¡Ves estos dientes! – El hombre apuntó hacia su boca.

- Bueno, de hecho no tiene dientes allí… -

- ¡Por supuesto, si fue Thunder la que me los arrancó de una patada! - La pobre investigadora comenzó a temer por su propia vida, y es que todo hacía parecer que aquella joven era un monstruo. Acostó la cabeza sobre la barra y comenzó a sollozar. ¡Estaba asustada! ¿Y cómo no? Estaba en un antro de muerte, conversando con un tipo de terror que le acaba de aclarar que su supuesta sospechosa puede hasta matarla de un golpe. – Hey, tranquila. ¿Acaso eres alguna nueva víctima de Thunder? –

- ¡No! ¡Soy una asustada investigadora privada que tiene que buscar información de esta pandillera! – De pronto sintió que el mundo entero la observaba. Se puso derecha y volteó para enterarse que todos los matones del antro tenían sus ojos sobre ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, luego sintió una mano posarse en su hombro; era el tipo del bar con el que estaba hablando.

- Hay muchas cosas que no nos gustan en este lugar… - Un cuchillo apareció en su otra mano. – ¡Entre ellas están los investigadores privados! –

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – No supo cómo, pero de pronto tenía a un montón de matones, criminales, pandilleros y otros personajes de mala reputación persiguiéndola desde el antro hasta fuera este. Quizás corría rápido, pero no podría mantener ese ritmo por mucho tiempo. - ¡No le diré a nadie de su lugar de juntas, chicos! – Gritaba tratando de sacarse de encima a la horda furiosa que trataba de darle lanzando botellas y piedras. - ¡De hecho me gustó la decoración! – Dobló en una esquina y chocó estrepitosamente con otro cuerpo, pero fue Moon-009 la única que cayó al suelo. Supo que estaba perdida al ver llegar el grupo que la perseguía. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, esperando lo peor, pero aquel final en el cual la rubia se veía siendo prácticamente aplastada por un grupo de malhechores nunca llegó.

- ¡Qué brutos! – La potencia de una voz femenina resonó por el lugar. - ¡Molestando a una pobre chica indefensa! ¿No creen que ya se han pasado de la raya? – Los celestes ojos de la investigadora buscaron a quién defendía su vida en esos momentos y para su sorpresa, era a quien andaba buscando desesperadamente.

- ¡Thunder! – Unos rayos verdes la quedaron viendo. La simple presencia de esa chica le hacía sentir una extraña electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, no lo entendía, pero se sintió a salvo con solo verla. Más recordó el lío en el que se había metido, y gateando apresurada, se escondió tras su defensora. - ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Dos puños chocaron bajo el estruendo de un trueno que sonaba en la lejanía, el cabello que parecía ser domado en una cola alta se mecía salvaje con el viento de la fría noche de Tokio. La gran mayoría de los presentes no esperó a que Thunder hablara y salieron corriendo a perderse como alma en pena. Los que se quedaron allí pronto sabrían el porqué de la reacción de los demás.

- ¡Hace tiempo que no pateo traseros, veamos si alguno de ustedes puede quedar en pie y darme diversión! – Las siguientes escenas que presenció Moon-009 la dejaron marcada de por vida. Veía volar y caer prácticamente abatidos a hombres que superaban en altura y peso a la castaña. Parecían insectos siendo aplastados por las patadas y golpes de la chica. Y así fue como todos lo que no salieron corriendo terminaron inconscientes en la acera o en medio de la calle. – Vaya, se me pasó la mano. – Su vista viajó hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, que temblaba como un pequeño animalito asustado, presa del desconcierto. – Este no es lugar para alguien como tú, mejor vete. –

La figura de la chica se fue alejando a paso tranquilo, en su chaqueta verde llevaba puesto un parche con la palabra "Thunder". Pasó sobre mucho de los tipos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, desapareciendo finalmente entre la noche. Moon-009 se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor.

- Disculpen, el que aun esté con vida me podría contar más sobre la chica que les acaba de dar una paliza. – Múltiples gruñidos e insultos fueron profesados en contra de la joven investigadora. - ¡Irrespetuosos, hablen o llamo a Thunder para que los patee nuevamente! – Alguno que otro levantó la mano y la chica fue uno por uno con libreta en mano para obtener la información que buscaba.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la tarde y el día parecía querer mostrar una faceta más primaveral, distinta a los fríos y nevados que ya se venían gestando a lo largo de aquel invierno. Se podía decir que hasta el clima acompañaba a las aspiraciones que buscaba cumplir hoy Moon-009, que se paseaba en su impecable traje negro. Bajando sus lentes, observaba a cada individuo que se le presentaba, buscando a su hasta ahora única sospechosa. Gracias a la información que obtuvo ayer de los lastimados malhechores, ya sabía dónde encontrar a esas horas a Makoto. Solo era cosa de tiempo para toparse con ella.<p>

- ¡Lotería! – En una de las bancas de la plaza que recorría la investigadora pudo apreciar descansando a la pandillera. Al parecer dormía cómodamente en ese lugar, sin tomar en cuanta como las otras personas le quedaban mirando. Con calma se acercó a ella y comenzó con el trabajo.- ¡Makoto Kino! –

La recién nombrada se incorporó en el asiento y miró adormilada a la rubia.

- ¡Soy la investigadora secreta Usagi Tsukino! – Lo siguiente que hizo fue dar unas vueltas en su puesto y adoptar una pose bastante llamativa (la que realiza en el animé). - ¡Y te investigaré en el nombre de la AIL! –

- ¿De qué convención saliste, rarita cosplay? – La pose fue deshecha y la chica se enrojeció completamente ofendida por lo dicho.

- ¡No estoy haciendo cosplay, es mi ropa de trabajo! – Sacó del bolsillo de su traje una pequeña tarjeta de identificación. - ¡Soy una investigadora secreta! –

- Si eres tan secreta, ¿por qué me dijiste tu nombre, idiota? – La castaña estiró su cuerpo para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y continuar con su siesta, ignorando por completo la presencia de la otra.

- Rayos, acabo de decirte mi identidad. ¡Luna me va a matar! – Había metido la pata, pero debía continuar con lo que ya había empezado. Tenía frente a ella a Makoto Kino y debía sacarle todo lo que podía saber del desaparecido Mamoru. – Bien, supongo que decirte mi nombre nos dará más confianza. – Tomó asiento junto a la pandillera. – Mira, necesito saber cuál es tu relación con Mamoru Chiba.

En ese momento un par de ojos verdes se abrieron y la quedaron observando de mala gana. Supo que había dado en el clavo con la chica.

- Vete de acá… -

- Vamos, sé que sabes algo de él. Estoy trabajando en su caso… -

- No, ya lárgate. –

- Por favor, necesito de tu ayuda… -

- ¡No! –

Estaba resultando muy complicado sacarle las palabras a la castaña, así que Usagi supo que debía recurrir a sus más complicados métodos de extracción de información.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Anda! ¡Que si no llevo nuevas pistas me quitarán el caso! – Con sus manos golpeaba el brazo de la otra chica, que por lo visto, comenzaba a aburrirse de la presencia de la investigadora.

- ¡Qué tipa más molesta! ¡Hubiera dejado que los matones ayer te hicieran papilla! – Así que la recordaba.

- ¡Vamos, si me dices algo sobre Mamoru, te invito a un helado! –

- ¿En serio?... – La sonrisa que mostró hizo pensar a Usagi que de verdad ahora cooperaría.

- ¡Claro, vamos donde ese señor de allí y te compro uno de inmediato! – Las dos chicas llegaron hasta donde un anciano que vendía helados en un pequeño puesto. – Me da dos por favor. – Al recibir el primero, se lo pasó de inmediato a su acompañante, luego esperó paciente por el suyo. - ¿Puede ponerle chispas de colores y chocolate derretido al mío, por favor? –

- Claro, querida. – El hombre terminó de adornar el cono y se lo entregó a la risueña investigadora. Sin esperar le pasó la lengua y probó feliz del helado.

- Bien, ahora puedes hablarme sobre Mamoru. – Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica pandillera corría alejándose de ella mostrando triunfal el helado gratis que acababa de obtener.

- ¡Adiós rubiecita! ¡Gracias por el cono! – Desapareció entre la multitud dejando a una consternada Moon-009 a punto de llorar. ¡Se le había escapado! ¡Y se había llevado el helado!

- ¡Sé dónde vives! – Volvió a dar una lamida a su helado recuperándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir. - ¡Bueno, realmente no lo sé, pero soy investigadora y me enteraré pronto! -

* * *

><p><strong>"Makoto Kino, más conocida como Thunder, logró escapar de la astuta y complicada manera de extracción de información de Moon-009. No hay que temer, la investigadora sabrá cómo encontrar nuevamente a la sospechosa, eso esperamos..."<strong>

- ¡Mako-chan! O: ¿Qué haces? Devuelve el helado XD. Saben, me agrada esta idea de una Makoto pandillera, pero no le crean mucho su fallada de chica mala, ella es un amor en el fondo. Sobre Usagi, espero que mi círculo de oración ayude para que algo le salga bien, pero lo admito... Me agrada meterla en problemas XD -

Gracias a aquellos que se dan el tiempo para leer, ¡Suerte!


	4. La famosa jefa

¡Bienvenido sea Octubre con un nuevo capítulo!

**"Los pasos de Makoto se han perdido, pero Moon-009 se esforzará para poder dar nuevamente con ellos. ¡Ánimo bella investigadora! Que a través de Thunder, conocerás a una talentosa y sospechosa cantante".**

Disfruten... - Se retira tosiendo -

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos nuevamente en la oficina de trabajo con Moon-009 y Luna. Bueno, la investigadora realizaba cambios en su "pizarra de sospechosos" mientras la gata negra la observaba acostada desde el escritorio.<p>

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó un poco aburrida la felina.

- Ya casi termino… - Acomodó unos últimos papeles y volteó para mostrar el cambio que había hecho a su secretaria. La verdad es que solamente había agregado nuevas palabras en el pizarrón alrededor de la fotografía de Makoto Kino, entre las cuales podía leerse "mentirosa", "Thunder", "patea traseros" y "roba helados". La gata afinó los ojos viendo a Usagi.

- ¿En serio? –

- Sí, roba helados... de los más caros y ricos que hay en la plaza que queda a una cuadra de acá. –

- No, me refería al hecho de que no has conseguido más pistas. – La rubia se quejó ofendida. Había aprendido mucho sobre Makoto Kino, ahora sabía que su apodo de pandillera era Thunder, que se iba a dormir a la plaza que quedaba cerca de las oficinas de la AIL y que era en extremo peligrosa. También aprendió que no le podías sacar información a la gente invitándolas gentilmente a un helado.

- ¡Tranquila, ya tengo todo planeado! –

- ¡Pero te estás concentrando en una sola persona! ¡Debes buscar más sospechosos! – La gata regañó a la chica que se ponía sus lentes oscuros. Sabía que estaba dispuesta a partir de nuevo, pero temía al saber que por más que la chica se esforzara en realizar una investigación profesional, no avanzaba al nivel que esperaba. Y debía admitirlo, eso le dolía, ya que lo que más deseaba era ver a Usagi convertirse en una gran investigadora. – Por favor, trae buenas pistas… -

- Dalo por hecho. – Y aquella seriedad extraña en la rubia volvió a mostrarse ante la gata.

* * *

><p>- ¡Qué gran universidad!… - Esta vez, antes de llegar a destino, pasó a un baño y se cambió su típico traje negro por unas ropas más juveniles. Vio su reloj en forma de luna y supo que era hora de empezar con el plan "El conejo se infiltra en el templo del saber". Realmente el nombre lo había inventado hace unos minutos, mientras venía caminando, pero sabía que no había tiempo para buscar otro más creativo.<p>

Fue guiada hasta ese lugar por los datos que le dieron los malhechores del otro día. Le habían comentado que Thunder ya no se veía mucho por las noches, ya que estudiaba y además trabajaba. Aún no conocía de aquel trabajo que Makoto realizaba, pero después de ordenar los datos que había obtenido, llegó a la conclusión que la chica estudiaba en esta universidad.

Esperó unos minutos tras un árbol hasta que logró ver llegar a su sospechosa. La verdad es que le sorprendió ver que llevara esas ropas pandilleras hasta cuando iba a la universidad, pero supuso que era parte de su estilo vestir así.

La siguió a punta de pie, siempre sigilosa y ganándose la mirada curiosa de otros estudiantes. Llegaron pronto a un salón y allí entró siguiendo a la castaña. Tomó asiento alejada de ella, pero manteniendo una buena vista de lo que hacía. Estuvo observando lo que la otra hacía a lo largo de la clase, de la tediosa y aburrida clase, que pronto terminó causándole un terrible sueño.

- ¡Señorita! ¡No son momentos para dormir! – Tomó asiento de forma correcta y observó como la clase entera se reía de ella al haberse quedado dormida. No la molestó tanto aquello, ya que la única persona que por así decirlo conocía en aquel salón era Makoto Kino… ¡La cual estaba en ese preciso momento viéndola con un desagrado total!

- ¡Tú! – Un acusador dedo apuntó a su dirección.

- ¿Yo? - La rubia mantuvo una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que veía acercarse la joven castaña.

- ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo, investig…? – La mano de Usagi detuvo abruptamente aquella palabra. ¡Nadie en ese salón podía saber de su trabajo! Ya bastaba con que su sospechosa supiera de su identidad…

- ¡No lo digas! ¡Es solo una coincidencia que yo esté acá! – Sabía de qué era capaz la otra chica, lo había visto la otra noche y podía jurar que en ese momento sentía un terror enorme al haber sido descubierta.

- ¡Esto es inaceptable! – La atención de ambas fue captada por el maestro que en ese momento las observaba furioso. - ¡No acepto una discusión en medio de mi clase! ¡Ambas fuera del salón! –

- Pero… - Trataron de articular ambas chicas más la sentencia ya estaba dada.

- ¡FUERA! – Usagi pudo percibir como en ese preciso momento Makoto la fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

><p>- Discúlpame, yo no tenía la intención de que te echaran de tu clase. – Dijo la rubia acompañada aún de Makoto. Ésta simplemente estaba sentada contra la pared del salón del cual acababa de ser echada, con la mirada viendo hacia el suelo, quizás pensando o tal vez maldiciendo interiormente a la investigadora.<p>

- Él no ha venido a clases. – Habló por fin la castaña aun viendo en dirección al suelo.

- ¿Quién? –

- ¿Por quién andas preguntando tú? – En ese momento la anterior oración tomó sentido para Usagi.

- ¿Mamoru asiste a esta Universidad? – Makoto asintió y al poner su vista sobre la otra chica, notó como escribía en una pequeña libreta apresuradamente con una sonrisa. – Entonces, ¿tú si lo conoces?... –

- Bueno, él y yo somos… - El sonido de un móvil hizo que la conversación se pausara. La de ojos celestes sabía que no era el suyo. – Ya se tuvo que haber enterado… - Algo curioso ocurrió y es que Makoto parecía temblar al momento de tomar su teléfono y contestarlo con un suave tono. – Buenas tardes, jefa. – Usagi tomó asiento al lado de la otra y trató de quedarse callada para escuchar la conversación. – No fue mi culpa, yo solo estaba hablando con una compañera, pero él insistió en que saliera del salón. – Al parecer aquella jefa tenía buenos contactos en la universidad como para saber que habían echado a la castaña del salón. – No, después no tengo clases. – Notó como la chica suspiraba pesadamente. – Está bien, iré para allá señorita Rei. - Su modo Moon-009 se activó justamente al momento de escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Rei?... Ya lo había visto o escuchado en alguna parte. – Lo siento, investigadora de la luna, me tengo que ir. – Tomó su bolso, echándoselo al hombro y comenzó a caminar dejando sola a una pensativa rubia.

- ¿Rei?... ¿Rei?... ¿Rei?... – Así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que recordó que debía continuar la conversación sobre Mamoru con Makoto. - ¡Rayos! ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?! – Moon-009 comenzaba nuevamente con su trabajo de búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Una joven de ojos verdes se bajaba del bus que la había llevado hasta su lugar de trabajo. Suspiró y arregló sus ropas, que en este caso ya no eran su chaqueta verde acompañada de pantalones anchos, sino más bien una blusa perfectamente blanca, un chalequillo estilo camarero negro, corbata verde y pantalones de tela negros. Realmente no le gustaba andar vestida así, pero su jefa no compartía sus gustos. De todas maneras, llevando esto, la gente la tomaba más en serio.<p>

- ¡Wow! ¡Tu look se asemeja mucho al mío! – Pudo reconocer aquella estruendosa voz que la había perseguido el último par de días.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú acá?! – Acertando a sus propias suposiciones, al voltear se encontró con la joven investigadora usando aquel traje negro que parecía sacado de alguna película.

- Es que no terminamos nuestra conversación en la universidad y además quiero saber algo sobre tu jefa. –

- Pero éste no es el momento. –

- Vamos, anda… Di que sí… -

- Mi jefa se enojará conmigo si no aparezco ante ella en menos de diez minutos. – Echó una mirada a su reloj para verificar si realmente aún le quedaban diez minutos para poder presentarse frente a quien reclamaba su presencia. – Corrección, debo correr... ¡Me quedan cinco minutos! –

- ¡Yo te acompaño! – Fue sonriente tras los apresurados pasos de su ahora bien vestida sospechosa.

- ¿Siempre hablas e interactúas de esta manera con gente desconocida? - Las dos chicas llegaron hasta la puerta de un gran domicilio.

- Tú ya no eres desconocida para mí… – La sonrisa que se ganó de la castaña le hizo saber que aquello que había dicho era completamente cierto.

Makoto tocó el timbre que adornaba uno de los costados de la entrada.

- ¿Qué es lo querías saber sobre mi jefa? – Preguntó mientras aguardaban a que abrieran.

- Ella se llama Rei Hino, ¿cierto? –

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –

- ¡Ajá! ¡Acerté en algo! – De su impecable traje negro sacó la libreta que había conseguido días atrás en el departamento del desaparecido joven. – Su nombre aparece en la libreta telefónica de Mamoru. ¡Y pensar que ella es tu jefa! ¡Qué divertido es notar como las cosas van calzando como piezas de un puzle! – El regocijo que sentía en aquellos momentos no era compartido por Makoto, a pesar de eso la unió a su baile de celebración y finalmente ambas terminaron bailando al ritmo de cierto tarareo que comenzó a emitir Usagi.

- Disculpa, ¿pero qué rayos haces con mi guardaespaldas? – Aquel amigable y espontáneo gesto entre ambas chicas terminó deshecho en un empujoncito por parte de la castaña para alejar a la rubia.

- Señorita Rei, disculpe la demora. – Una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra descansó su espalda contra uno de los laderos de la puerta, simplemente observando hacia donde estaba la investigadora.

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu pareja de baile, Makoto? – Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica alta y haciendo una señal con la mano hacia donde estaba la rubia, se dispuso a presentarla.

- Ella es Usagi Tsukino… -

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Tanto Makoto como la ahora conocida Rei miraron extrañadas a la otra chica. - ¡No tenías que decir mi nombre real, recuerda que tengo mi nombre de investigadora! – Parecía casi estar haciendo un puchero ante la equivocación que acababa de cometer la de ojos verdes.

- ¡Disculpa, pero no recuerdo tu extraño apodo de agente secreta! –

- ¿Investigadora? ¿Agente secreta?... ¿Con qué tipo de personas haces amistades, Makoto? – Más otra idea pasó por la mente de la recién aparecida jefa. – ¿No me digas que has vuelto a tus fechorías de pandillera y esta tipa te está investigando, ya que hiciste algo indebido? – La reacción de la castaña fue sencillamente empalidecer y negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No! ¡He hecho caso a lo que me ha dicho, señorita Rei! –

La rubia dejó de lado su perfil silencioso y pasó a la acción, acababa de recordar que estaba frente a una de las personas que aparecía en la bendita libreta telefónica de Mamoru, así que se hizo de su tarjeta de identificación de la AIL y la puso frente a la mirada curiosa de la joven de oscura cabellera.

- Señorita Rei Hino, déjeme presentarme como es debido. Soy Moon-009 y trabajo para la Agencia de Investigación Lunar. – La tipa simplemente no creía estar escuchando aquella frase ya tildada por ella como ridícula. - ¡Y mi deber es investigarla en el nombre de la AIL! – Y nuevamente la pose extravagante dio lugar entre una incrédula Rei y una avergonzada Makoto.

- Discúlpeme, señorita Moon-00 no sé qué, pero tengo una vida ocupada y no me agradan los cosplays… - La de mirada escarlata tomó de la muñeca a su guardaespaldas y la hizo entrar a la casa.

La rubia a pesar de sufrir por el hecho de que siempre pensaran que hacía cosplay, sacó su teléfono y tomó apresurada una fotografía de la chica, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- ¡Que tipa más seria! – Suspiró y supuso que por hoy el trabajo ya había terminado. – Moon-009 se retira. –

* * *

><p>- ¿Y ella quién es? Su rostro se me hace conocido. – Nuevo día y Usagi nuevamente perdía el tiempo en su "pizarra de sospechosos". Eso era lo que pensaba Luna al ver como su ama pegaba una nueva fotografía en la superficie de la pizarra, trazaba una flecha que unía el retrato de la sospechosa Makoto con la nueva imagen y agregaba nuevas palabras.<p>

- Luna, déjame presentarte a Rei Hino. – Dijo la chica mostrando con sus manos a la nueva integrante de su pizarra.

- ¿Por qué la tienes allí? ¿Qué sabes de ella? – La gata mantenía la mirada fija en la chica de cabello negro que aparecía en la nueva fotografía, ya que realmente sentía que la había visto antes.

- Bueno, realmente no sé nada de ella. – Luna sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría encima.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada de ella?! – Una de sus patas fue a dar abruptamente contra su frente (si es que los gatos tienen frente). Respiró hondo y despacio para poder continuar tranquilamente. – Si no sabes de ella por qué tenerla en el pizarrón.

- Verás… - Con un pequeño láser se ayudó apuntando el rostro de Rei. – La señorita Hino es jefa de Makoto Kino, quien trabaja como guardaespaldas para ella. –

- ¿Eso es todo? –

- No, mi querida Luna. – Ahora apuntó a la castaña. – Makoto estudia en la misma universidad que el desaparecido joven Mamoru Chiba y sospecho que tienen una relación cercana, ya que ella se nota preocupada por lo que ha sucedido con él. Al parecer, Rei también guarda cierta relación con Mamoru debido a que su nombre también estaba en la libreta telefónica, pero no pude sacarle palabras, ya que me dijo cosplayer y me cerró la puerta en la cara. –

Usagi cayó en el detalle de que Luna la observaba detenidamente.

- Perdona si no es mucha información, pero… -

- Tranquila, estoy conforme con lo que hiciste hoy. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el hocico de la gata, haciendo que la joven investigadora se sonrojara, no por vergüenza, sino por la alegría de saber que había hecho un buen trabajo. Incluso sintió que unas traviesas lágrimas de satisfacción querían salir de sus ojos. – Estoy orgullosa de ti, Usagi. –

La puerta resonó bajo el llamado de alguien.

- Adelante, está abierto. –

Una joven de cabello ondulado y castaño apareció ante la presencia de Moon-009 y Luna. Traía consigo una bandeja con dos tazas, una con café y la otra con chocolate.

- ¡Naru, buenos días! – Usagi corrió a abrazar a la recién llegada que tuvo que hacer malabares con la bandeja.

- Buenos días para ti también, Moon. Traje lo que me habían pedido. – Tomando con cuidado dejó las dos tazas en el escritorio de la chica. – Un café para Luna y chocolate caliente para ti. – Se acercó a su amiga y le entregó algo en secreto. – _Toma, aquí tienes los malvaviscos que me pediste para el chocolate. _– Debido a que la gata no le agradaba que Usagi comiera tantas cosas dulces, Naru siempre traía y le entregaba en secreto los malvaviscos a su amiga. – Veo que vas bien con tu primera investigación. –

- ¡Sí, me ha costado un poco, pero voy avanzando a mi paso! – Se podía ver el fuego que ardía en la mirada decidida de la rubia.

- Uhhh… - La castaña se acercó al pizarrón. – No sabía que investigabas a la famosa Rubí. –

- ¿Rubí? – Tanto la gata como su ama cuestionaron el nombre que acababa de pronunciar Naru. - ¡No, en mi lista no hay nadie que se llame Rubí! –

- Pero ella es la famosa cantante del momento… - La chica apuntó directamente a la foto de Rei Hino. – Es una revelación y se llama Rubí. –

La felina secretaria finalmente recordó de dónde había visto a la sospechosa de cabellera negra.

- ¡Claro, ya se me hacía familiar su rostro! ¡La vi en la televisión el otro día cantando aquella buena canción que tengo en mi móvil! – La rubia miró extrañada a su secretaria al enterarse recién que tenía teléfono y no sabía su número.

- ¿Cómo no la vas a conocer, Usagi? – Naru volvió su rostro hacia donde estaba Luna y ambas compartieron un lindo momento de fanáticas recién conocidas. - ¡Amo su nueva canción llamada Flame Sniper! ¡Ella es hermosa y talentosa! –

- ¡Justamente es esa la que tengo como tono en mi móvil! – Moon-009 fijó sus orbes celestes en esa mirada escarlata fría y desconocida para ella. Así que resultó ser una celebridad, pero era terrible, ya que no sabía nada de ella y su relación con Mamoru, y básicamente eso era lo que a ella más le importaba en esos momentos.

- Naru… -

- ¿Sí, Moon? –

- ¿Sabes si ella tendrá algún show pronto? –

* * *

><p><strong>"Que el fuego de la talentosa Rei Hino no se interponga en la investigación de Moon-009. ¿Será Rubí una sospechosa de temer? Ahora con dos objetivos, nuestra investigadora tendrá que doblar esfuerzos."<strong>

- ¡Naru y Luna, yo también amo la canción Flame Sniper! :D Me uno a su momento de fanáticas. Bienvenida sea nuestra nueva sospechosa, Rei. Estaba esperándola, ya que vendrá a poner las cosas ardientes... *wink wink* No, solo es que me encanta Rei. -

Gracias por leer, ¡Suerte!


	5. El club y el puente

¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¡Volví en forma de fichas! No broma, vengo con un nuevo capítulo, el más largo hasta este momento, así que agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leer tanta cosa tonta junta...

**" Bella investigadora con nombre lunar, ¡cuidado en el camino! Que después de las baladas en el Club Crystal, las vueltas que sufrirás, podrían cambiar tu destino. Moon-009 mantén siempre alerta todos tus sentidos" **

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>La puerta del departamento se abrió mostrando una silueta conocida por Luna. La gata bajó del sillón de prisa y encaró a su joven ama que recién llegaba a esas alturas de la noche.<p>

- Usagi, ¿estas son horas de lleg…? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos viendo como la rubia trataba de esconder lo que ya era evidente para ella: la chica traía un vendaje en su frente. - ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¿Estás herida?... –

- Nos atacaron, Luna. – La joven tomó asiento mientras la felina se acercaba preocupada a observar nuevamente su frente. El parche que traía tenía un poco de sangre, así que todo había sido reciente. La investigadora notó el temblor en los ojos de la gata, percibió que se sentía mal al verla en ese estado, pero trato de calmarla acariciando su cabeza. – Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo es un corte en la frente, al fin y al cabo, fue Mako la que salió peor. –

- ¿Cómo? – La miró interrogante ante aquella última frase. - ¿Ibas con la sospechosa cuando te atacaron? –

- No solo con ella, también iba Rei. –

- Espera un poco, ¿andabas paseando con tus sospechosas y las atacaron? – La gata sabía que existían diversas maneras de obtener información de aquellos a los cuales un investigador catalogaba como sospechosos, pero tratar de hacerse amigos de ellos, realmente no era una buena idea.

- Veamos, déjame contarte todo. – Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a relatar lo que había vivido aquel día.

_- **Flash Back** –_

- Llegaré tarde al show… - Moon-009 aceleraba el paso mientras transitaba por una gran avenida. Esta relucía en gente que paseaba en busca de algún buen lugar donde descansar o que deseaba disfrutar de cualquier panorama que pareciera interesante. Tiendas, librerías, cafeterías, clubes, entre otros sitios para poder pasar el rato se podían encontrar a lo largo de la calle. El destino de la investigadora era el recién estrenado Club Crystal, el cual presentaba hoy el show de la naciente estrella Rei Hino. Y como era de esperarse, ya iba atrasada.

Sus piernas no eran de atleta, menos su resistencia, así que a lo largo del camino tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para descansar. Se podía decir que su mala condición física fue la culpable de que ahora estuviera atrasada.

Al llegar al club, notó como ya cerraban la entrada y dando un grito trató de detener al hombre que intentaba cortar su camino.

- ¡Alto! ¡No cierre! – Llegó jadeando y con la mano levantada pedía tiempo para recuperar el aliento. - ¡Debo entrar allí! – Dijo casi como una orden al tipo.

- ¿Acaso no ve la hora que es? El show está a punto de comenzar. –

- Ya lo sé, pero el tráfico estaba de muerte… -

- ¡La acabo de ver llegar a pie! –

- ¿Y qué pasa si tuve que dejar mi auto a tres cuadras de aquí? Le digo, el tráfico no me dejó avanzar. – Mentir o morir… más bien, mentir o quedar fuera del show de su segunda sospechosa. Moon-009 sonrió esperando encontrar en el fondo del alma de aquel hombre un poco de consideración.

- Está bien… - Suspiró estirando su mano. – Deje marcar el ticket y pasa rápido a sentarse. –

- ¿Ticket? – Quizás, solo quizás, la investigadora había olvidado cierto detalle del show.

- Claro, ¿acaso no lo trajo? – Sus ojos se afilaron, buscando una nueva escusa, ya que ticket claramente no tenía.

- Se quedó en el auto… -

- Lo siento, que tenga buen día. – La entrada se cerró y Moon-009 perdió en control.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Tengo que hablar con Rei Hino! – Golpeó cuanto pudo las grandes puertas del Club Crystal, pero ya era muy poco probable tener una nueva oportunidad para entrar por allí.

- _¡Recuerda, estos lugares siempre tienen puertas traseras! _– Pestañó reiteradas veces tratando de sentirse normal, pero el escuchar por tercera vez aquella voz interna parecida a la de Luna, comenzó a creer que necesitaba urgente algún tipo de ayuda médica. Pero volviendo a la frase, debía dar razón a su extraña voz, era posible que hubiera una entrada trasera.

- ¡Nada detiene a Moon-009! –

* * *

><p>- La última vez que hice esto quedé estampada contra una puerta… - Sus hermosos ojos celestes veían con determinación una pequeña puerta negra que había encontrado en el pasaje que daba con la parte de atrás del club. Por su mente pasó lo vivido en los Condominios de Monte Azul y revivió el dolor de cabeza que sufrió luego de haber querido derribar la puerta del departamento de Mamoru con una tacleada. – Pero esta puerta luce menos sólida que la de aquel día. – Tomó la distancia apropiada, se hizo de una pose parecida a la de un jugador de Rugbi, tomó aire y corrió contra la puerta negra que parecía enfrentarla a muerte. - ¡Súper Tacleada de Moon-009! – Sintió su cuerpo flotar por unos segundos, para luego sufrir el abatimiento de la gravedad y caer, por sorpresa suya, sobre alguien. - ¡Rayos, nunca podré usar profesionalmente mi tacleada! –<p>

- ¡Rayos, por qué en los últimos días he tenido que toparme solo contigo! – Usagi contempló a la persona sobre la cual había caído y comenzó a reír al notar que era nada más y nada menos que Makoto. – No es gracioso, mis pesadillas suelen ser con aviones, pero desde hace unos días tú las estás habitando.

- Me alagas, Mako. – Se puso de pie y estiró su mano para ayudar a la otra. - ¿Qué haces acá? –

- Estoy trabajando, recuerda que soy la guardaespaldas de la señorita Rei. –

- ¡Claro! – Los ojos de la rubia brillaron. - ¡Tú serás mi pase para entrar a este lugar! –

- ¿Cómo?... – Sobó su cabeza tratando de disipar el dolor de la reciente caída.

- Verás, deseo tener una seria conversación con Rei y supe por una amiga que hoy haría un show aquí, pero no tengo ticket, así que no pude entrar… - Sus pestañas jugaban bajo un pestañeo acelerado y el brillo de hace poco se volvió más potente, tanto que Usagi casi parecía tener destellos adornando su mirada. - ¿Me ayudas a entrar? – Parecía estar coqueteando con la castaña que disgustada hacía una mueca con la boca.

- Olvídalo… - Y se retiró, entrando al club y cerrando la puerta negra.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Makoto! – Más rápido que un rayo, la puerta volvió a abrirse, mostrando a la de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido y desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. La investigadora sonrió.

- Entra. – Así hizo, pero antes de adoptar su modo Moon-009, abrazó a la chica alta y agradeció por lo que acababa de hacer. – Ahora me arrepiento de haberte salvado de los pandilleros que deseaban hacerte papilla… -

* * *

><p>- <em>Guarda silencio. <em>– Dentro del fabuloso Club Crystal, en una mesa apartada en un rincón, podemos observar a dos jóvenes chicas disfrutando de la canción interpretada en esos momentos por Rei. – _Nunca antes había sido una espectadora del show de la señorita Rei. _–

- _¿No te deja ver sus actos? _– Sus cejas mostraron el enojo que comenzó a sentir. - _¡Qué malvada! _–

- _¡No, es que prefiero esperar en su camarín o en el auto! Nunca me había dado el tiempo de sentarme a ver cómo realiza alguno de sus shows. _–

- _Ya veo… _- Ambas fijaron la vista en la hermosa mujer. Traía un vestido con un corte a media pierna, era rojo y escotado en la espalda. Parecía iluminarla más que las luces del club, entregándole un aire de elegancia insuperable. Moon-009 mordió su libreta con estampado de lunas doradas, ¡esa chica era preciosa! - _¿Cómo la conociste? _–

- _Es una larga historia… _- Al voltear pudo percibir que a la rubia no le importaba el hecho de que la palabra "larga" estuviera antes de la palabra "historia".

- _Me gustan las largas historias. _– Era aquella la sentencia de que debía comenzar a relatar la manera en que conoció a Rei Hino.

- _Verás, en mis días de pandillera solía andar muy tarde por las calles. _– La mente de Makoto voló hacia los recuerdos de su antigua y olvidada vida. - _ Siempre tenía problemas con otras bandas y la mayoría de las veces atacaban o hacían trampas a mi grupo para poder atraparme. En las calles donde siempre transitábamos con mi grupo hacían motines o llenaban el suelo con objetos que rompían las llantas de nuestros carros, y al momento de bajarnos o detenernos, nos emboscaban. Pero todo siempre terminaba de la misma manera… - _

- _Terminabas pateándole el trasero a todos. – _La castaña no pudo más que reír al escuchar cómo la rubia sabía exactamente cómo terminaba la escena.

- _Más un día, no fue el auto de mi pandilla el que terminó siendo preso de las trampas de grupos enemigos. Era un pequeño auto negro, que parecía recién comprado, el que terminó varado por que las dos llantas traseras le estallaron. _– Moon-009 escuchaba expectante la historia. - _Los de la pandilla enemiga saltaron desde todos los rincones a atacar el auto, del cual apareció asustada una chica de cabello negro. Yo miraba de lejos, pero al notar cómo esos tontos iban a hacerle daño a la chica, aparecí y ya sabrás qué pasó… - _

- ¡_Los mandaste a volar por todas partes! _– Dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis con sus brazos.

- _¡Exacto! – _Sonrió al volver a recordar lo vivido ese día. Ese mismo día su vida cambió rotundamente. _– Y supongo que la señorita Rei aquel día vio en mí el potencial para ser su guardaespaldas, así que después de ver que todos los pandilleros sufrían esparcidos en el suelo, me pidió que me presentara en su casa al otro día, ya que deseaba contratarme para un trabajo. _–

- _ Tuvo suerte de encontrarte. _– La castaña sonrió.

Se percataron que una nueva pista se escuchaba a través del club, vieron como Rei tomaba nuevamente el micrófono para comenzar con una canción. El ritmo era bastante noventero y atrevido, al igual que el baile de la cantante. Incluso Usagi comenzó a moverse en su puesto.

- _¿Cuál es el nombre de esta canción? _– Decía la investigadora moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la melodía.

_- Flame Sniper… _-

- _¡Rayos! _– Buscó apresurada en su traje y pronto sacó una cámara. _- ¡Luna me dijo que grabara a Rei cuando cantara esta canción! ¡Es su favorita! _–

- _¿Luna? _–

- _Es que mi secretaria es fanática de Rei… _- Enfocó hacia la chica y mantuvo la pose. – _Espero que no dure mucho la canción… -_

* * *

><p>- ¿Han visto a mi guardaespaldas? – El show ya había terminado, Rei bajaba del escenario del Club Crystal y preguntaba por su castaña protectora.<p>

- Creo que la vi sentada por allá acompañada de su otra guardaespaldas. – La cantante miró confundida a la otra persona.

- Yo solo tengo un guardaespaldas… - Se encaminó a una de las cuantas mesas del lugar que aún tenían personas sentadas disfrutando de alguna refresco o licor. Los tacos que traía sonaban tras su paso, acelerando el ritmo buscando entre todas las personas a quien realmente deseaba encontrar.

- … Es una gata, pero vaya que molesta. No me deja hacer nada tranquila, ya que siempre ella encuentra un detalle en lo que hago… - Sus ojos escarlata viajaron de inmediato al lugar donde había escuchado aquella reconocible voz. En una mesa del rincón encontró a Makoto disfrutando de un jugo junto a la chica rubia del otro día. Su ceño se frunció y encaró a las dos chicas, que casi se desmayan al ver aparecer de la nada a Rei.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces acá, Makoto?... – Miró a Usagi. - ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no tienes casos que resolver, investigadora privada? – Moon-009 se puso de pie y tomó ambas manos de la chica de cabello negro.

- ¡Me encantó tu show, Granate! –

- Usagi, le llaman Rubí, no Granate… - Corrigió la guardaespaldas.

- Eso mismo… - Rei se soltó del agarre de la investigadora y desvió la mirada apenada.

- Da igual cómo me llames, no me interesa si viene de ti. – Observó a la castaña y tomó una de las mangas de su traje, tirando de ella. – Ya vámonos, Makoto… Estoy cansada. –

- Claro, señorita Rei. – La de ojos verdes terminó apresurada su jugo y se puso de pie. – Nos vemos otro día, Usa… Digo, Moon-009. – Las dos conocidas se dispusieron a retirarse, pero el llamado de la investigadora las detuvo.

- ¡Esperen! – Miraba con una sonrisita. – No tengo dinero para el bus, ¿me podrían llevar cerca de mi casa? –

Las dos suspiraron, pero para sorpresa de la castaña, Rei fue quien habló primero.

- Da igual, con que no hables todo el camino… - Supo que era bienvenida, así que apresurada tomó su jugo y llevándoselo con ella, siguió a las otras dos.

* * *

><p>- En serio, ¿cómo la soportas, Makoto?... – Transitaban en esos momentos un puente, la ruta estaba libre, así que el viaje era bastante rápido. Pero para Rei parecía ser una eternidad el tener que soportar la conversación extendida que mantenía Usagi en esos momentos.<p>

- Vamos, ¿acaso nunca te has quedado dormida comiendo algo y al otro día despiertas con toda la boca babosa y llena de comida? – La rubia había comenzado hablando de la gran calidad que había presenciado en el show de la cantante, pero al rato ya hablaba de trivialidades ajenas a su acompañante de asiento. Ambas iban sentadas atrás, mientras Makoto conducía siempre atenta al camino, pero acotando con respuestas o comentarios a la conversación de la investigadora.

- A mí me ha pasado eso, pero cuando comía goma de mascar… - La castaña echó una mirada por el retrovisor. – Al otro día tuvo que correr a la peluquería y salí con menos de la mitad del cabello con el cual había entrado. ¡Toda la goma se me había pegado en el cabello! –

- Eso tuvo que haber sido feo… - Moon-009 miró curiosa a Rei, la cual tratando de apartarse de la conversación, miraba a través del vidrio a la carretera. - ¿En serio nunca te ha pasado algo vergonzoso en tu vida, Rei? –

- Soy casi perfect… - La de cabello negro trató de jactarse, pero su guardaespaldas la interrumpió.

- Un día la señorita Rei me dijo mamá cuando la acompañaba en la mañana en el desayuno, ¡fue tan tierno! – Las dos chicas rieron a lo que la cantante reclamaba indignada y por sobre todo sonrojada.

- ¡Eso fue un accidente! – Agarró a Usagi por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla furiosa. - ¡Deja de preguntar cosas! ¡Makoto sabe mucho de mí! –

- Soy… inocente… - La castaña no podía más que reír. Era extraño, pero las tres parecían ser amigas que se conocían desde hace mucho. Cualquiera que las viera, pensaría eso, incluso costaría creer que una de ellas es una investigadora secreta que acababa de conocer a las otras dos.

Volvió a usar el espejo retrovisor, pero esta vez para observar qué venía atrás. Una Van viajaba a una buena distancia del auto, de hecho recordaba haberla observado antes cuando entraron al puente. ¿Era su idea o acaso alguien sacaba la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la Van?

- No creo que… - Con cuidado cambió a la vía de la izquierda. Miró nuevamente por el retrovisor. – Señorita Rei… -

- ¡¿Qué?! – La chica ignoraba en esos momentos los pucheros que la rubia hacía tras haberla zamarreado violentamente.

- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que esa Van no está siguiendo. – Tanto Rei como Usagi voltearon viendo por el vidrio de atrás.

- Te refieres a la que trae a un tipo apuntando con una pisto… - El auto salió de la vía en total descontrol. Las ruedas traseras fueron presas de los disparos provenientes de la sospechosa Van y fueron la causa de que el carro comenzara a derrapar contra el tránsito. Makoto como pudo trató de mantenerse en línea o aunque sea detener la máquina, pero le costaba.

- ¡Rei! – La investigadora abrazó a la aterrada cantante, mientras sentían como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Finalmente, luego de unos metros, todo se detuvo, quedando detenidas en el otro lado de la carretera. Algunos autos pararon tras de ellas, ya que habían presenciado lo ocurrido y fueron a ver cómo estaba la situación dentro del carro.

- ¡¿Están bien?! –

- ¡Háganse para atrás! – Ordenó la castaña desde dentro. La gente gritó desesperada al ver como la Van se estrellaba de frente con el auto de las tres chicas y luego retrocedía, para tomar rumbo perdiéndose por el puente.

- Deben estar muertas… - Todos alrededor miraban expectantes la escena. Pero del asiento delantero apareció, para sorpresa de todos, la conductora. Uno de sus brazos sangraba, pero sin importarle aquel hecho, trató de abrir la puerta de atrás. Makoto, estando mal herida, pensaba en sus amigas.

- ¡Ayuda, sáquenlas de acá! - Dentro de aquel lugar, Rei volvía a zamarrear a Usagi, pero ahora para traerla devuelta a la realidad. La rubia tenía un corte profundo en la frente y no reaccionaba.

- ¡Despierta, Moon-009! – Lloraba al ver como aquellos celestes ojos se abrían pesadamente. - ¡Estás herida! ¡Usagi! –

- … _¿Cómo estás tú?_... – Preguntó a penas la investigadora.

- Si no fuera por ti, quizás sería yo la herida… -

- _**Fin Flash Back** –_

- Después de eso no recuerdo mucho. Desperté en el hospital, pero me vine en cuanto pude. – La joven descansó su cabeza en un cojín.

- ¡Tenías que quedarte en el hospital! ¡Imagínate si tienes algo grave! –

- No podía quedarme allí, Luna. – Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar con descontrol. – Yo no quiero que le pase algo más a Rei o a Makoto. – Con sus manos trataba de detener el llanto, pero le era imposible. Tuvo tanto miedo en aquel momento, el pensar que pudo morir ella o alguna de las otras chicas le hacía poner la piel de gallina.

- Usagi… - La gata subió hasta el hombro de la chica y la consoló acariciando su nariz contra una de sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Casi me matan a la protagonista, joder! D': Pobre Mako, Rei y Usagi, juro que es la última vez que algo malo les ocurre... bueno, quizás la penúltima vez. Pfff~ Club Crystal, ¿en serio? Debo buscar mejores nombres. XD -<p>

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido! Me hacen sentir animada y con ganas de continuar esta tontería. (6w6)

¡Suerte!


	6. Cita con Rei

¡Hola a todos por allí! ^o^ Aquí con un nuevo capítulo.

**"Rei Hino, deja que Moon-009 conozca de ti y demuéstrale que tus manos están limpias, para que de su lista de sospechosos te deje ir."**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Era exactamente la una de la tarde, habían pasado dos días desde el accidente en el puente, pero sentía aún que el mundo le daba vueltas. Había cancelado todo evento para esa semana, tal vez cancelaría los de la próxima, ¿quién sabe?<p>

Solitaria pensaba mientras veía la taza con café que hace unos minutos le había traído el mesero. Miró alrededor y observó a todos los extraños disfrutando en compañía de otra persona. No tenía ánimos de seguir acomplejando su mente con vagas discusiones interiores, pero su situación actual, la hizo cuestionarse viejas rencillas olvidadas.

- ¿Llego tarde a la cita? – Levantó la vista y encontró dos orbes celestes que brillaban admirándola. La sonrisa que apareció al notar quien era fue extraña, ya que nunca esperó sonreír al verla a ella, menos esperaba verla justamente aquel día y en aquel lugar. Digamos que su sorpresiva presencia fue la que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, que siendo apagada, demostraba igual el agrado de tenerla allí.

- No recuerdo haberte citado, Usagi. -

- ¡Shhh!… ¡Soy Moon-009! – Rascó su nuca con vergüenza para luego tomar asiento frente a la otra chica. – Bueno, supongo que es una cita improvisada.

- No es una cita. – Dijo tratando de mostrarse seria. – Da igual, ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá? –

- ¡Jojojo! ¡Soy una investigadora secreta, yo lo sé todo! –

- Te lo dijo Makoto, ¿cierto? – Y la rubia agachó la cabeza sabiendo que la había descubierto.

- Quería saber cómo estaba Mako, luego recordé que tenía algo que hablar contigo, así que le pregunté dónde estabas. – Sonrió. – Por suerte sabía… - Desvió la vista de su acompañante y buscó a la persona que más deseaba en esos momentos: un camarero. Por suerte, en esos momentos apareció uno libre, que fue llamado a acercarse por la rubia. – La charla será larga, así que me pondré cómoda. – Ya a su lado, el camarero estaba listo para tomar la orden de la chica. – Quiero una rebanada de pastel de crema con fresas, una taza de chocolate caliente, un emparedado de queso derretido y dos cupcakes de esos con adornos de luna, por favor. – Rei la miraba sin creer que pudiera comer todo eso.

- ¿Desea algo más?... – Era por protocolo hacer esa pregunta a los clientes, pero hasta el camarero creía que con lo pedido ya era bastante.

- Veamos… -

- ¡No, así está bien! – Rei le hizo unos gestos con las manos como pidiéndole desde el fondo de su alma que se fuera.

- Su orden estará dentro de poco. -

- Oye, le quería pedir un brownie. – Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Acaso no estás acá para tu charla de investigadora? – Era verdad, aunque la idea de poder comer un rico pastel de crema con fresas, le estaba ganando a la charla. Suspiró y fijó su mirada en un bolso que trajo con ella. De allí sacó una carpeta rosada adornada con lunas. - ¿De qué tanto quieres hablar, Moon-009? –

- De él… - Al abrirla, apareció aquel hombre que tanto Rei como Usagi conocían: Mamoru Chiba. – Mi caso está relacionado con el joven Mamoru, sé que tú sabes algo de él, así que mi deber es hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. – La chica de cabello negro apreciaba aquella fotografía con una mirada nostálgica. Luego de unos segundos dejó de verla, sonrió y se dedicó a beber de su café. - ¿cuál es tu relación con él? – Rei levantó una ceja.

- ¿Relación? – Dejó de lado la taza y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la investigadora. – Hace mucho que ya no me relaciono con Mamoru. –

- Entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación tuvieron? –

- … - Notó lo complicado que se le hacía a la otra chica hablar sobre el tema.

- Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie más lo que puedas hablar conmigo. – Le sonrió para darle el ánimo de continuar con aquel "interrogatorio".

- Mamoru y yo… - Arregló su flequillo buscando las palabras para continuar. – Éramos novios – Y como si decir eso le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, suspiró al terminar la oración y volvió con prisa a beber de su café. Pero al levantar la vista notó la mueca de sorpresa de la rubia. Hasta parecía estar en shock. - ¿Todo bien hasta ahora?... –

- ¿Ah? – Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de deshacerse de todas las ideas de aventarse sobre Rei y tirarle el café en la cabeza. ¡Había sido novia de Mamoru! Se le había pasado por la mente que alguna de las mujeres que aparecía en aquella libreta podía ser una posible novia o ex del chico, pero de todos los nombres, nunca esperó que Rei fuera justamente aquella. Bueno, era de esperarse. La cantante era preciosa, tenía estilo y porte, parecía sacada de otro planeta. Dio golpecitos en su frente y trató de continuar. – Yo, creo que debería odiarte… - Tapó su boca después de decir aquella frase.

- Tranquila, como te dije, soy su ex. No tengo problema de que te hayas encandilado con Mamoru. – Ambas notaron como llegaba el mesero con todos los pedidos de Usagi. La rubia cambió su actitud de investigadora y pasó a ser la chica que siempre parecía ser. - ¿Comerás o seguirás con la charla? –

- Puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. – Dijo para embutirse un cupcake en la boca y disfrutarlo como el mayor de los manjares que podía existir sobre el planeta. – Entonces eres la ex de Mamoru. ¿Por qué él mantiene tu número en su libreta? –

- ¿Sabes de cuándo tiene ese cuaderno lleno de números? –

- Yo hago las preguntas aquí... y no, no sé. – El pastel con crema era brutalmente atacado y devorado por la rubia mientras miraba seriamente a Rei.

- Esa cosa es vieja, tiene hasta números de personas fallecidas. – Parecía saber muy bien lo que decía. Bueno, era la ex del chico, claramente sabía más cosas de él que la propia investigadora. Suponiendo que aquello era cierto, quizás algunas de las mujeres que aparecían allí podían estar descansando en paz.

- No puede ser, ¿me dices que mis próximas sospechosas las tendré que ir a ver al cementerio? – La de cabello negro se golpeó la frente.

- ¡No seas loca! – Dijo buscando paz en su tasa de café. – Sigue con las preguntas serias o me veré en el caso de tomar mis cosas y marcharme muy lejos de ti. –

- ¿Por qué terminaron? –

- Digamos que él no fue muy sincero conmigo. –

- ¡¿Te engañó?! – El grito atrajo la mirada de muchos que en esos momentos disfrutaban en la cafetería.

- Rayos, publícalo ahora en un diario, si deseas que más gente se entere. – Sus ojos ahora se mostraron melancólicos. La conversación le traía a la mente aquellos momentos que había vivido con Mamoru. Recuerdos que siempre ha querido borrar, pero que se han hecho parte de su vida, ya que fueron una experiencia que le enseñó mucho. – Fue bonito mientras duró. - Usagi lo vio, notó las lágrimas que deseaban salir de aquellos entristecidos ojos y buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo para compartirlo con Rei. Le pareció tan extraño y doloroso verla llorar, a pesar de nunca antes haber presenciado a la chica hacerlo. – Él tenía algo que siempre hacía que las chicas se voltearan y le quedaran viendo. Pero soportaba esas cosas, ya que era normal que un chico tan guapo atrajera de esa manera a las extrañas. Pero ya sabes, una puede sentir cuando aquella persona con la cual estás tiene a alguien más. –

- Entonces, tú lo cortaste porque creías que te engañaba, ¿o me equivoco? –

- No, terminamos porque lo vi con otra mujer besándose. – Notó como una de las manos de la chica se cerraba formando furiosamente un puño. Se le veía tensa y poco feliz de estar hablando sobre este tema, claramente estaba incómoda.

- Oh… Rei, yo no quiero molestarte con todo esto… -

- Tranquila, es tu trabajo hacer todo esto. – Tomó su tiempo para continuar con lo poco que podía seguir contando. – Recuerdo también, que nuestras vidas eran muy diferentes. Él siempre elocuente y tratando todo hacerlo con la lógica, yo por mi parte, queriendo vivir mi sueño de infancia. Creo que nunca pudimos realmente entendernos mutuamente. –

- ¿Le hiciste algo al joven Mamoru? – Preguntó directamente.

- Hahahaha, es graciosa tu forma de investigar, Moon-009 – Miró sus manos y las levantó frente a la vista de la otra chica. – Están limpias, nunca tendría el valor de hacer algo en contra de otra persona y ensuciar mis manos. Tendré la apariencia de alguien serio y temible, pero realmente soy muy cobarde. Además, nunca podría hacerle algo a él… - Parecía haber terminado todo. Rei llamó a un camarero que pasaba por allí, quizás para pedir algo o tal vez para pagar la cuenta e irse. La rubia continuaba analizando todo lo que había escuchado.

- "Es su ex, la que lo terminó porque la engañaba a sus espaldas. Nunca pudo ser entendida por su pareja y tiene cierto dolor por darse cuenta de que aquella relación pudo ser algo más, pero los acontecimientos vividos no dejaron que eso ocurriera. Ella se llamó cobarde frente a mí, se hizo menos en mi presencia, diciendo que no tenía el valor para hacerle algo a Mamoru. Quizás ella no pudo hacerlo, pero sabiendo que tiene bajo su mando a Makoto y teniendo en cuenta que todavía no tengo la información necesaria sobre ella, no me costaría pensar que sus manos están limpias, ya que ordenó a otra persona que hiciera borrar del mapa a aquel que se había atrevido a engañarla. Pensando que posiblemente habría sido Makoto quien hizo desaparecer a Mamoru, ya que su jefa se lo ordenó. Rei Hino, ¿podrías de alguna manera hacerme saber realmente que tú no tienes nada que ver con la desaparición de Mamoru? ¿O que no has mandado a otras personas a secuestrarlo?" –

- Disculpe señorita, ¿desea algo? – La voz del mesero la sacó de su monólogo.

- Sí, quiero otra taza de café, por favor. – El hombre parecía no haber escuchado a la de ojos escarlata, ya que no movió su cuerpo. - ¿Ocurre algo? –

- Usted es Rubí, ¿cierto? – Y esa era la sentencia de la cantante: alguien la había reconocido. Por más que usara gafas y se vistiera más casual, siempre había alguien que podía tomarse su tiempo para analizarla y dar con el hecho de que ella era la famosa cantante de momento.

- Sí, veo que me conoce. – La rubia aprovechaba esos momentos para tomar de su taza de chocolate. Veía cómo Rei manejaba la situación y trataba de conversar normalmente con el mesero.

- Déjeme decirle que soy un gran admirador suyo. He asistido a casi todo sus shows, pero aquel en el Club Smart Blue ha sido lejos el mejor. –

- Ese día se llenó completo el lugar. – Ambos rieron. - ¿No fuiste al que hice días atrás en el Club Crystal? –

- No pude, después de asistir al show en Smart Blue, tuve que trabajar los días posteriores hasta tarde. – El tipo parecía sufrir al decir aquello. Claro, todo fan desearía asistir a todo lo que tu artista favorito hiciera. – Recuerdo que aquel día traté de pedir su autógrafo, pero una chica alta me empujó y me dijo que no podía acercarme a usted. –

- "_Mako… ¿Por qué tan agresiva con la gente?_" – Pensó la investigadora riendo al escuchar aquella confesión.

- No te preocupes, puedo darte mi autógrafo ahora. – La joven buscó en su bolso un lapicero y sonrió al hombre.

- ¡¿Me lo podría dar en el mismo ticket con el que fui a Smart Blue?! – Sacó de una billetera un pequeño ticket y miraba emocionado a la cantante.

- Claro, no hay problema. – Con calma escribió un mensaje en el papel y agregó su firma, sin olvidarse de adornar todo con un lindo corazón. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Yûki... – Y en aquel corazón escribió ese nombre.

- ¡Que linda firma tienes, Rubí! – La rubia se unió a la conversación alagando a la otra chica. Miraba atenta aquel ticket, que pronto le entregó más información de la que esperaba.

- "_El show se realizó el día 27 de Agosto, a las 20:30 horas. Aquel fue el día en que desapareció Mamoru._" –

- Rei, ¿antes de hacer un show realizas alguna práctica o algo por el estilo? –

- Claro, se llama prueba de sonido. Siempre hago eso. – El mesero había partido por el pedido de la azabache y ambas volvían a estar solas.

- ¿Entonces llegas antes de la hora prevista en todos tus contratos en Clubs u otros lugares para poder hacer esa prueba de sonido? –

- Exacto, siempre llego 5 horas antes. Dos horas para la prueba de sonido, dos horas para alistarme para el show y la otra hora para firmar autógrafos o afinar algunos detalles que quedaran inconclusos. Me gusta que todo sea perfecto. –

- "Eso quiere decir que llegó aquel día aproximadamente a las 15:30 horas o tal vez más tarde. Su show dura aproximadamente 2 horas o más, eso quiere decir que termina a las 22 horas, quizás pasándose de ese tope. Pasó casi el día entero alistando lo que haría en el Club Smart Blue. ¿Habrá tenido tiempo para hacerle algo a Mamoru aquel día? Quizás ella no y por lo que veo, Makoto tampoco, ya que al ser su guardaespaldas, siempre la está acompañando a donde va. Tienen una cuartada casi limpia." –

- ¿Después del show a dónde fueron? – Moon-009 quería escucharlo, deseaba saber que realmente ellas no habían algo en contra de Mamoru. ¡Realmente no quería que Rei o Makoto tuvieran algo que ver en esto!

- Pues cansada después de todo, Makoto y yo nos vamos a mi casa. Cuando ve que ya no necesito nada más, ella se va a su departamento y de seguro se tira a dormir apenas llega. A veces pienso que quien termina más cansada es ella… - La sonrisa en el rostro de Usagi no se dejó esperar. Era pronto para decirlo, pero con aquella cuarta comprobada tanto por la cantante como por el mesero que asistió al show, se podía decir que Rei y Makoto eran prácticamente inocentes de cualquier hecho, si es que ninguna nueva información aparecía a decirle lo contrario. Saltó de su asiento y como pudo abrazó a una arisca azabache. - ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Moon-009? –

- ¡Estoy feliz de saber que no tienes nada que ver en esto! –

- ¿Qué? ¿En lo de Mamoru? – Trataba de zafarse del abrazo, pero le era inútil tratar con todas sus fuerzas, ya que Usagi parecía tener la suficiente energía como para mantener aquel afectuoso abrazo fuerte como un nudo. - ¡Ya te dije que no le hice nada! ¡Menos Makoto, ella ha dejado todo eso de ser pandillera, ya no hace cosas malas! –

- Ya me di cuenta… - Pero cierto vibrar hizo que el abrazo no aceptado se deshiciera. - Tu teléfono… - Dijo estando en un error.

- No, es el tuyo. – Rápidamente buscó entre sus ropas el móvil y contestó a la llamada entrante.

- ¿Diga? – Del otro lado habló una desesperada Luna.

- _¡Moon-009! ¡Perdóname! _- ¿Perdonarla? ¿Luna? El mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, ya que perdonar algo que haya hecho Luna nunca ha ocurrido en la historia. La gata nunca hace cosas mal o erróneas. - _¡Olvidé que hoy tienes reunión con el *****SS-10! ¡La señora Cosmos los citó hoy y no te lo dije en la mañana! _–

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Siempre hacen coctel en las reuniones del SS-10! – Como pudo comenzó a ordenar todas sus cosas frente a la mirada curiosa de Rei. De hecho, tomó el pastel de crema con fresas a medio comer y lo metió dentro del maletín que traía. - ¡Iré pronto, diles que me esperen! –

- ¿Ya te vas?... – La de mirada escarlata tomó la muñeca de Usagi, frenando su andar, deteniéndola a su lado.

- Tengo una reunión de trabajo, si no voy me apresuro, los chicos del SS-10 se reirán porque llegaré atrasada. – Lo sentía en el alma, quería pasar más tiempo con Rei, pero el trabajo demandaba su presencia.

- Está bien, ve deprisa. – Pero aun la tenía agarrada de la muñeca. Parecía querer decirle algo más, pero no le salía de la boca.

- ¿Qué es? –

- Emhhh… ¿Te gustaría otro día volver a repetir una salida, pero a otra cafetería o no sé, a algún otro lugar? – Y hasta parecía sonrojarse al decir eso. La investigadora no pudo más que sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza.

- Ni lo dudes, ahora tú y yo somos amigas. Así que otro día nos juntamos, invitamos a Mako también y salimos a pasarla bien… ¡Pero ahora me debo ir rapidísimo! – La soltó del agarre y partió casi como en una maratón. La joven que quedó en aquella mesa sola, puso una de sus manos en el pecho, manteniendo la sensación que aquellas palabras produjeron en ella.

- ¿Amiga? – La veía alejarse a paso acelerado. Era rubia, llevaba un traje negro sacado de alguna buena película de agentes secretos. Su cabello lo llevaba amarrado con dos tomates y el resto volaba con la brisa. La mirada que tenía era brillante y sincera, pareciendo de vez en cuando un espejo que reflejaba aquella personalidad distraída, pero en algunos casos seria. Era raro, esa chica era una investigadora que conoció hace unos pocos días atrás, pero que le resultó tan normal y gratificante escuchar que la llamara amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>"La cita-investigación de Moon-009 con Rei ha dado frutos, dejando a su antigua sospechosa y ahora amiga fuera de todo. Esperemos que nuestra investigadora pronto pueda dar con el verdadero involucrado en la desaparición de Mamoru Chiba"<strong>

***SS-10:** Grupo elegido por la AIL para trabajar en la agencia sin necesidad de estudios preliminares. Aquellos elegidos recibieron una encuesta, por la cual fueron aceptados o no. El nombre completo es Sistema Solar-10 y sus integrantes llevan el nombre de un planeta (Satélite, en el caso de Usagi) del sistema solar seguido de un número. Usagi al quedar elegida en el noveno lugar de la lista lleva el nombre que ella misma escogió seguido de 009.

- Con esto se podría decir que terminamos... ¡de centrarnos en Rei y Mako! A todo esto, dejé cierta pista de quién será la nueva sospechosa y también espero que el SS-10 me deje usar a cierta otra investigadora secreta en los próximos capítulos. ;P -

Gracias por leer... ¡Suerte! ^u^


	7. ¿Quién cuida a mi guardaespaldas?

Cuenta la leyenda que este fanfic era actualizado cada dos o tres días... ¡Pero volví! La verdad es que los juegos que obtuve para mi computadora y mi pasatiempo de dibujar me absorbieron y no me querían soltar, hasta que la llamada de Moon-009 me salvó y me trajo de nuevo por estos lados.

Sin más que decir... ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p>- De seguro mi sopa especial le hará bien a Mako. – Era de tarde, para ser exactos las 4 de la tarde. El día domingo parecía presentarse aburrido para la mayoría de la gente que transitaba a esa hora la calle, pero nuestra joven y animada Usagi iba a visitar a su amiga acompañada de Rei.<p>

- No está resfriada, tiene el brazo herido. Tu sopa no hará más que enfermarla del estómago. – Había presenciado el ritual místico que había realizado la rubia aquella tarde para cocinar una simple sopa. Primero había ido a casa de Usagi, ya que ella misma se lo había pedido. Más la había invitado por el hecho de que Luna, la gata parlante de la chica, no la quería ayudar a hacer la bendita sopa. Debía reconocerlo, no se había asustado al saber que la investigadora tenía como mascota-secretaria a una gata que hablaba, ¡el susto fue verla cocinar!

- No seas mala conmigo. Soy joven, así que aun puedo aprender a hacer buenas sopas. –

- Pero de sopa no vivirás toda la vida. – El trayecto era largo, así que resumiremos todo el camino en que Rei aconsejó a Usagi comprar con suma urgencia un libro de cocina y que Makoto no necesitaba por ningún motivo existente en la faz del planeta probar su sopa especial.

Luego de esto, llegaron a un gran edificio. Subieron hasta el piso 3 y buscaron el departamento 37. Era un lugar bastante modesto, no era como los Condominio de Monte Azul a los cuales había ido con anterioridad la investigadora. El edificio no tenía muchos pisos y no estaba tan bien cuidado, pero parecía un buen lugar para vivir.

- Yo pensaba que Mako vivía contigo. – Habló después de un rato la de ojos celestes.

- Le he dicho muchas veces que se venga a vivir conmigo, pero ella se niega. Supongo que le gusta su vida tranquila y solitaria. – Llegaron frente a la puerta con número 37. Al lado de la puerta había un timbre que resonó bajo el insistente llamado de la rubia que luego fue regañada por la azabache. – No es necesario que toques tanto. –

- Es para que sepa que soy yo. – Tenía razón, ¿quién más podía ser la que molestara con el timbre a las 4 de la tarde de un día domingo? Claramente todos pensarían en Usagi, si es que ella fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Del departamento del lado apareció una mujer de edad que asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, señora Rika. – Rei parecía conocer a la mujer y esta le devolvió el saludo.

- Querida, buenas tardes. Había escuchado un timbre, pensaba que llamaban a mi puerta. –

- No, somos nosotras que buscamos a Makoto. – Dijo la chica de cabellera negra apuntando la puerta que en esos momentos se abría sin que se diera cuenta.

- Pero mejor no entres, que Makoto tiene visita… -

- ¿Cómo? – ¿Alguien había venido a ver a la castaña? Pero ellas eran las más cercanas a la guardaespaldas, a no ser que la persona que se le pasaba por la cabeza se le haya ocurrido venir de sorpresa.

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Está Mako en casa? – Usagi preguntó educadamente.

- ¿Con quién hablas? No me digas que… - Rei quitó el lugar frente a la puerta abierta que ocupaba la rubia y su vista no la engañó, menos su sexto sentido que ya había presentido quién podía ser la visita dominical de Makoto.

- Acá se armará la grande… - La viejita que había salido antes del departamento vecino prefirió entrar y cerrar la puerta antes de que el terror comenzara.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú acá?! – Frente a la cantante se encontraba de pie una joven de cabellera azul y mirada zafiro. Traía puesto unos lentes y cruzada de brazos, parecía preguntarse lo mismo que Rei.

- Mira que sorpresa más agradable nos llevamos, Rei. ¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? – Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de quien parecía conocer muy bien a la azabache, pero que resultaba totalmente desconocida para Usagi.

La investigadora tomó lugar al lado de su amiga. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta dentro del departamento y pudo notar que la dueña de casa venía a paso lento.

- ¡Mako! – Llamó la investigadora.

- ¡Sal de la puerta! ¡No, mejor sal del departamento y vete por donde llegaste! – Gritó la chica de cabellos negros.

- Lo siento, no puedo… - Y por quien buscaban apareció para meterse entre las dos chicas que parecían querer destruirse, fulminarse y masacrarse con la mirada.

- Señorita Rei… ¿qué hace acá? Hoy es domingo, no tengo trabajo, ¿o sí? – La castaña tenía un brazo vendado, era el que había resultado herido tras el accidente en el puente. Desde aquel día Rei le había aconsejado a Makoto tomarse unos días de descanso, pero la chica no le hizo caso alguno, ya que al otro día del accidente se presentó a trabajar. Así que la cantante supuso que Makoto descansaría el domingo, el día que siempre tenía libre. Más nunca pensó que aquel domingo, justo el día que parecía mostrarse perfecto, tendría que toparse con quien menos quería. – Veo que Ami las recibió antes que yo. – La chica soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Disculpa, Mako… - Dijo la recién nombrada creyendo que lo que había hecho estuvo mal.

- No se llama Mako, es Makoto. – Corrigió enojada la de ojos negros.

- Pero yo también le digo Mako... – Usagi quiso unirse a la conversación, pero Rei la detuvo con una mirada cortante.

- Cállate tú. – ¿Qué se había perdido? Sentía muy bien las malas vibras que habían entre Rei y la desconocida amiga de Makoto, pero tampoco podía estar callada todo el rato viendo como las dos mujeres deseaban clavar un puñal calentado en fuego en la otra. ¡Menos quería estar todo el rato parada frente a la puerta!

- Mako, quiero entrar… ¡Además te traje sopa! - Ésta asintió y vio a la chica de cabello azulado. Quizás le dijo algo con la mirada, ya que la joven suspiró y entró al departamento dejando el paso libre.

- Vamos, deja que te presente con Ami. – Las tres chicas entraron.

Era realmente un departamento hermoso. Rebosaba en plantas, flores y decoración. Los sillones con variados cojines, los muebles con floreros adornados y las paredes con estampados, demostrando que Makoto tenía un gran gusto y sentido femenino.

La dueña de casa hizo una seña para que las recién llegadas tomaran asiento en el sofá. Usagi primero le entregó su presente a la castaña y luego tomó asiento junto a Rei, quien no sacaba la vista de la chica desconocida. Notó como la de cabellera negra siguió cada movimiento de las otras dos, quienes trajeron unos momentos después refrescos para las chicas.

- Bien, primero lo primero. Usagi deja presentarte a Ami Mizuno, ella es una gran amiga mía. – Ambas se dieron la mano cortésmente ante la fulminante mirada de Rei. – Ami ella es de quien te hablado estos días, su nombre es Usagi Tsukino. ¡Espero que se lleven muy bien! –

- Gusto en conocerte. – Nada parecía mal entre las nuevas conocidas, aquello que hacía sentir inestable el ambiente eran las tensionadas miradas que se lanzaban a cada segundo Ami y Rei, las cuales no pasaban inadvertidas por la de ojos verdes. Pero este escenario era común todas las veces en que ambas mujeres se encontraban, era la rencilla que siempre aparecía entre ellas y que hasta ahora Makoto aún no entendía.

- ¿Ahora me explicarás que hace ella acá? – Dijo la cantante apuntando con poco agrado a la de cabellera azulada.

- ¿No se lo has dicho? – Preguntó mirando a la dueña de casa, a lo que ésta negó con la cabeza. – Mako y yo nos vamos a casar. – Así fue cómo el refresco que Usagi bebía voló escupido por la sala y Rei casi sufrió un infarto.

- Ami, no hagas bromas de ese calibre frente a ya sabes quién… - Una avergonzada castaña iba en busca de unas servilletas para su rubia y empapada amiga. – Lo que pasa es que la casa de Ami está siendo fumigada, así que le dije que viniera a quedarse conmigo unos días. –

- Te hubieras quedado para que te fumigaran… - Comentó con risa socarrona la cantante. –

- De hecho te quería llamar para invitarte a la fumigación, pero recordé que podías morir si ibas… ¿Recuerdas? Los tóxicos venenos que utilizan en las fumigaciones liquidan a los insectos y también les causa daño a los humanos como yo. – Makoto simplemente refregaba su frente. ¡Eran así todo el bendito tiempo!

- ¡Hohohohohoho! ¡En tu cara, Rei! – Usagi hizo un gesto con las manos apuntando a la nombrada, pero lo deshizo apenas vio la vena palpitante en la cien de la azabache. ¿Era su idea o su amiga explotaría? - ¿Y cómo has estado de tu brazo, Mako? – Prefirió ser ella la que cambiara el tema y ayudar un poco para que la densa situación se volviera más amena.

- Los puntos están sanando muy bien, el doctor dijo que en una semana más los sacaría, así que no puedo hacer muchas cosas hasta en unos cuantos días. – La chica hablaba viendo aquellas vendas que protegían su herida. Ella misma había pensado aquel día del accidente que prácticamente se había roto el brazo en dos, pero realmente solo habían sido cortes profundos con los vidrios del parabrisas. Se sentía aliviada al saber que no había sido nada tan grave, ya que por naturaleza a ella le gustaba hacer muchas cosas en el día, tanto en su hogar como en su trabajo.

- Además, Mako no tiene de qué preocuparse, mientras esté acá con ella, la cuidaré muy bien y la ayudaré en todo. - Acotó Ami sonriendo.

- Eres todo un ángel… - Los ojos zafiro rodaron molestos para encontrarse con los de Rei. De hecho, si te ponías contra la luz, podías ver cómo las auras de las dos mujeres chocaban y estallaban en una batalla silenciosa, pero muy intensa.

- Por lo menos yo cuido de Mako… -

- Yo también trato de cuidarla… -

Pero cualquier intensidad podía ser superada con mucha facilidad por Makoto Kino.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – El grito descontrolado hizo que todas fijaran su mirada en la joven dueña de casa. - ¡Siempre es así, siempre discuten cuando están juntas! ¡No ven que estoy reponiéndome de un accidente de hace pocos días y no tengo ánimos para soportar una nueva pelea entre ustedes dos! –

Usagi a esa altura tapaba su rostro con un cojín y trataba de cantar en su cabeza una linda canción de cuna. Ella no estaba metida en aquel dilema, pero por cualquier cosa, prefirió hacerse la invisible para que la furia de la castaña no la absorbiera a ella en un incontrolable regaño. Por su parte Rei y Ami escuchaban totalmente mudas y avergonzadas lo que Makoto les gritaba.

- ¡Arruinaron una linda visita con sus disputas! – Tapó su rostro y es que parecía que sus ojos atentaban con llorar. – Y lo que más me apena es que solo hacen esto porque no se conocen realmente… - Se retiró a su habitación.

- ¿Ven lo que provocan? – Aún con el cojín en la cara, la rubia dijo eso reprochando el comportamiento de las dos chicas. Se puso de pie, dejó el cojín y las miró seriamente. – Han herido la sensibilidad de Mako... ¿Cómo rayos uno logra eso? No tengo la menor idea, pero ustedes lo lograron. –

Ami y Rei se miraron y luego suspiraron, hasta Usagi tenía razón. Habían molestado en su propio hogar a Makoto y la hicieron sentir mal sabiendo que ella se está recuperando de su brazo. ¿Realmente se podía decir que la estaban cuidando? ¡Solo la hacían enojar cuando comenzaban con sus discusiones!

La cantante tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, tomando lugar al lado de la rubia.

- Mañana ya empieza la semana y sabiendo lo terca que es Makoto, de seguro irá a trabajar. Yo la cuidaré la mitad del día cuando esté conmigo y tú la cuidarás el resto que queda cuando llegue a descansar a su departamento. Tratemos de nunca más toparnos en nuestras vidas y Makoto seguirá siendo feliz. – Después de eso la azabache se retiró.

- Caliéntale la sopa que hice para Mako, de seguro eso la pondrá feliz. – Usagi corrió tras su amiga que ya había partido. - ¡No me dejes, que no recuerdo qué bus tomar para regresar! –

La mirada de Ami saltó desde la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amiga hasta la cocina repetidas veces.

- Supongo que tiene razón… Mientras no nos encontremos nuevamente, todo estará bien. – Partió a calentar la especial sopa que había traído la rubia.

* * *

><p>- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué razón no te agrada Ami? – Dejaban atrás la residencia de su amiga y comenzaban la esperada conversación "¿por qué tratas de asesinar con la mirada a Ami Mizuno cada vez que ella habla o hace algo?"<p>

- Ella también conoce a Mamoru. – Y el modo Moon-009 se activaba. – No confió mucho en ella, hasta creo que tiene algo que ver en la desaparición de él. –

- Espera, no puedes culparla sin tener pruebas. – Usagi ya tenía en mano su libreta y anotaba ciertas cosas en ella.

- Da igual, te aseguro que si buscas en la libreta de Mamoru, encontrarás a Ami allí. ¿No crees que estaría bien saber algo de ella? Digo, por tu investigación. –

- Déjame entender, Ami también está en la libreta… No será que no te agrada porque ella es con quien te engañ… -

- ¡No! Mamoru no tiene tan malos gustos para elegir chicas. –

- Que bueno, digo… Eso fue ofensivo. –

* * *

><p>- ¿Puedo entrar? – La puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver la silueta de Ami. Cargaba una bandeja con un plato lleno de la sopa que Usagi había traído como regalo.<p>

- Prácticamente ya entraste… - En la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza y con las almohadas tiradas por toda la habitación estaba Makoto. Ni siquiera miró a la otra chica, tampoco lo haría en un buen rato, quizás no la querría mirar al día siguiente y todo decía que la semana completa simplemente la esquivaría.

- Discúlpame, Mako. No era mi intención hacerte enojar, yo solo quería molestar a Rei un poco, ya que ella también lo hace… -

- Bueno, ya sabes que no me agrada eso. –

La de cabellera azulada tomó asiento junto a la otra, dejando la bandeja sobre un mesón cercano a la cama.

- ¿Por qué no comes lo que trajo tu amiga Usagi? Con ella no estás enojada. – La castaña destapó su cabeza y quedó mirando el plato de comida. Ahora que lo recordaba, la investigadora tuvo que observar su faceta furiosa. Lo lamentaba por ella, pero no por las otras dos, ya que en serio debía regañarlas por su forma de ser.

- Está bien. – Tomó asiento en la cama y acercó el plato poniéndolo en las piernas.

- Le pediré la receta para cocinarla un día, se ve muy buena. –

Pero el gesto que hizo Makoto tras probar una cucharada de aquella aparentemente buena sopa preocupó a su compañera.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele el brazo? – La de mirada jade negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro seguía mostrando cierto desagrado.

- Por ningún motivo trates de aprender la receta de esta sopa… - Sacó la lengua y la limpió con sus propias ropas. – Debo enseñarle muchos tips de cocina a Usagi. –

Ami miró con desconfianza el plato y lo alejó dejándolo nuevamente en el mesón.

- ¿Pidamos pizza? –

- Después de lo de hoy, la cuenta la tendrás que pagar tú. – Makoto volvió a esconderse entre las sábanas de la cama.

- Está bien. – La sonrisa de Ami nunca desapareció. Por más que la castaña estuviera enojada con ella, sabía que finalmente la perdonaría.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>¡Capítulo 7 terminado! ¿Qué puedo decir? Salió un poco (¿Poco?) OOC , pero me sigue agradando la relación que entregué a Rei y Ami. Más no se preocupen, aquellos que crean que esto será como la relación de Rei-Usagi en el antiguo animé, les digo que haré que Rei y Ami se lleven bien dentro de poco... Nada dura para siempre... Y también Moon-009 volverá a sus andanzas de investigadora, ya que ahora tiene a Ami. -

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer... ¡Suerte!


	8. Nada por tu sospechosa

Esta vez no me he perdido, los capítulos me han estado saliendo rápido y no he tenido problemas.

**"Ni el agua será impedimento para que Moon-009 saque información de Ami Mizuno. Mariposa, brazadas, espalda... ¡Ningún estilo se compara al de nuestra investigadora!"**

- Cualquier palabra que les haga venir a la cabeza cierto animé de chicos guapos y relacionados a la natación es simple coincidencia. (?) -

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>- ¡Ami Mizuno! – Nuevo día, nueva investigación. Después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Makoto y lo que le había contado Rei sobre su nueva conocida, Moon-009 llegó rapidísimo a su hogar y buscó la bendita libreta telefónica de Mamoru para ver si realmente Ami aparecía en ella. Y apareció, en la primera página, ¿cómo no había recordado el nombre de ella si ya había revisado muchas veces la libreta? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía como objetivo hablar lo más pronto posible con la chica sobre Mamoru y por tal razón llegó hasta el Centro Acuático Coral, ya que se enteró que Ami practicaba natación.<p>

- Disculpe… - Cierto individuo se acercó a la animada joven que yacía al pie de la piscina observando a los que en esos momentos practicaban.

- Dígame señor desconocido. –

- La señorita Mizuno se está cambiando en los vestidores… - Con razón nadie respondió cuando gritó el nombre completo.

- Gracias. – Se alejó en dirección contraria al tipo, pero tan pronto como partió, volvió al lado del sujeto. – Oiga, ¿dónde están los vestidores? –

- Al entrar, toma el pasillo a la derecha, sigue por allí hasta el final y encontrará los vestidores. – La rubia levantó el pulgar agradeciendo nuevamente la ayuda del extraño. – Pero no es correcto ir a espiar a las personas cuando se cambian. –

- Espere… ¿Qué? – Ella no quería espiar a Ami mientras se cambiaba. Quería entablar un amigable interrogatorio con toques de conversación cotidiana con la chica que conoció hace unos días, pero que podía estar involucrada en la desaparición del joven Mamoru. Eran dos cosas bastante diferentes. - ¡Yo no tengo esos gustos! ¡Yo no quiero...! - Tosió tras dar aquel grito. - ...¡Espiar a Ami mientras se cambia! -

- Espera… ¿Qué? – Desafortunadamente el destino hoy quería dejarla mal frente a todo el mundo, así que maquinando y moviendo el universo en contra de la pobre investigadora, hizo que justamente la chica de cabellera azul llegara en el momento inoportuno a escuchar solo la parte final de las palabras de Usagi. - ¿Quieres espiarme mientras me cambio, Usagi? –

Y para arruinar más las cosas la pudo reconocer con solo mirarla por la espalda... ¡Qué dichoso día!

- ¡No! ¡Escuchaste mal! ¡Además, no soy Usagi, soy Moon-009! –

- No me engañas, tú eres Usagi, la que me presentó Mako el otro día. –

- Claro, pero ahora estoy trabajando, así que llámame Moon-009. - ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que aclarar el hecho de que cuando trabajaba era una persona diferente a su persona civil? ¡¿Y cuántas veces más se iban a enterar sus sospechosos de su identidad secreta?! – Realmente no vengo a espiarte, vengo a hablar de un tema muy importante contigo. –

- Lástima, en estos momentos no creo que pueda hacerlo. – Se apuntó a ella misma, mostrando lo que usaba en esos momentos. Su vestuario consistía en un bañador celeste con adornos en los tirantes de color negro. Traía en la mano una gorra y unos lentes para nadar. – Voy a comenzar mi práctica, así que no creo que tenga tiempo de hablar contigo. –

- Por favor, es muy importante. Es sobre mi trabajo… -

- ¿En qué trabajas, Usagi? – La chica se puso la gorra y la ajustó dejando su flequillo fuera. También por atrás un poco de cabello se escapaba.

- Soy una investigadora secreta, bueno casi secreta. – Recordando que ya sabía su identidad.

- ¿Sobre qué tendría que hablar con una investigadora secreta? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

- No sobre qué… - Como siempre traía su maletín de trabajo, de él sacó su clásica carpeta rosada con adornos de luna y mostró ante la chica una fotografía de la persona en la cual se centraba su investigación. – Más bien sobre quién. –

Pero el hecho de ver a Ami ponerse frenéticamente los lentes, ajustarlos y partir rápidamente hacia la piscina hizo pensar a Moon-009 que cierta persona no quería hablar de cierta otra persona.

- ¡Vuelve acá! – La siguió aumentando progresivamente el paso. Y es que la nadadora no podía llegar y lanzarse desde cualquier lugar al agua, debía avanzar con rapidez hasta los banquetas de salida. - ¡No escaparás de Moon-009! –

La vio tomar posición, la vio saltar y la vio alejarse nadando en la piscina semi-olímpica.

- ¡Como si pudieras alcanzarme en el agua! – De hecho hasta tuvo tiempo de parar y decirle eso a la investigadora.

- ¡Puedo perseguirte! – Respondió la rubia.

- Señorita, temo decirle que no puede entrar a la piscina con traje. Son las reglas. – Nuevamente el desconocido apareció ante una no muy feliz investigadora. Pero vamos, ¿creen que Moon-009 se quedará sin hacer nada mientras su sospechosa nadaba tranquilamente en la piscina? ¡Claro que no!

- No se preocupe, vengo preparada. – En menos de cinco segundos se quitó el pesado traje negro y ya lucía un bañador blanco, con adornos en forma de luna de color rosado y dorado. Sin olvidar mencionar las palabras "AIL" y los dígitos "009" en negro que lucía en el pecho y la espalda respectivamente.

- ¡Ningún estilo puede contra el mío! – Dijo Ami simplemente flotando en medio de la piscina observando la escena que realizaba la rubia.

- Se nota que no conoces el estilo "Free Moon" – La investigadora tomó posición en las banquetas, fijó la mirada en su actual objetivo y se lanzó a los brazos que el agua abría frente a ella.

- Bueno, mejor sigo nadando. No se puede estar segura de la victoria hasta tocar la meta antes que tu contrincante. – La nadadora volvió a tomar su ritmo con unas brazadas perfectas y amplias.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Me ahogo! - ¿Debía ser una broma? - ¡Ayuda! – Paró y volteó a ver a la rubia desapareciendo bajo el agua mientras sus brazos se movían desesperados buscando alguien que la socorriera.

- ¿Se metió al agua sin saber nadar? – El desconocido trataba de estirarse para poder ayudar a la chica en apuros, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Muchos corrieron para tratar de ayudarla, otros que estaban en la piscina practicando salieron de sus carriles y trataron de nadar para auxiliarla, pero fue Ami, quien a velocidad impresionante llegó a socorrerla.

- ¡Dame la mano Usagi, agárrate de mí! - Los brazos la aprisionaron en un fuerte abrazo. - ¡No me abraces, agárrate te dije! –

La rubia salió de abajo del agua con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban la pillería que acababa de realizar.

- ¡Te tengo y tendrás que hablar conmigo sobre Mamoru! –

- ¡Mentiste, no te estabas ahogando! – Trataba de salir del agarre de la chica y alejarla al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sí, te engañé! ¿Qué harás al respecto? –

- ¡Seguridad! – Minutos después Moon-009 era arrastrada por dos hombres gigantes muy lejos de la piscina y de la presencia de Ami.

- Por favor, solo era una bromita, no sean tan serios. – La chica trataba de convencer a los guardias de que ella no era ningún tipo de amenaza para las personas que utilizaban la piscina. – Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. –

- ¿Su trabajo consiste en hacerse la que se ahoga y luego abrazar a quien trata de rescatarla? – Preguntó uno de los hombres.

- Casi… - Sus pestañas jugueteaban tratando de parecer lo más inocente que podía. Por su parte, la chica de cabellera azulada observaba alejada lo que vivía Usagi con los guardias. Nunca llegó a pensar que Makoto y Rei tuvieran una amiga tan extraña. – Ami, discúlpame. Yo solo deseo avanzar en mi caso y para eso necesito hablar contigo sobre el desaparecido joven Mamoru. Tú apareces en su libreta telefónica, eso te pone dentro de mi lista de sospechosos, pero si realmente no tienes nada que ver en esto, dímelo ahora. – Verdaderamente parecía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer.

La nadadora estuvo pensativa un momento, pero luego alzó la mano haciendo el gesto de que detuvieran todo.

- Déjenla, yo arreglaré esto con ella. -

* * *

><p>- Toma, es mejor que te seques. – En una banca alejada de la piscina Ami entregaba a Usagi una toalla. – No debiste hacer eso, quizás pude detener a los guardias para que no te echaran, pero de seguro han vetado tu entrada a este recinto. –<p>

- Es lo de menos, mi principal objetivo es hablar sobre Mamoru. –

- Ya veo, así que alguien se interesó en su desaparición. – La de mirada zafiro también se secaba en esos momentos. Luego puso la toalla alrededor de su cuello y miró curiosa a la investigadora. - ¿Qué quieres saber? –

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? – La rubia ordenaba su traje. Los guardias lo habían tomado y se lo habían tirado muy lejos al momento de querer echarla del lugar. Claramente eso era bastante malo, ya que en su agencia no gastaban mucho dinero en uniformes, así que debía cuidar con mucho esmero el suyo.

- Mamoru es mi mejor amigo. De hecho, si no fuera por mí, Mako y él no se conocerían. –

- Vaya, es verdad, aun no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía Mako con Mamoru. – Con libreta en mano ya había comenzado a ganar bastante información. – Así que ustedes tres son amigos, ¡qué genial! –

- De hecho, yo también estudié en la Universidad en la cual actualmente estudian Mamoru y Mako. Egresé el año pasado licenciada en medicina general, así que años anteriores estudiaba con ellos dos. – La rubia escuchaba asombrada. ¡Pensar que las cosas podían ir calzando más y más! Las relaciones entre cada individuo de la libreta de Mamoru son bastante más complejas de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Y ahora? –

- Bueno, como ellos dos terminan este año sus estudios, me dispuse a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran. Lo que más deseaba era verlos a los dos egresando a final de año con sus títulos en mano. – Ami sonreía al imaginarse a los otros dos al fin terminando sus estudios, era como un sueño compartido por los tres.

- Que lindo es escuchar que te preocupas por ellos dos. – Los diagramas que trazaba la chica en la libreta tenían incluso pequeños dibujos de sus sospechosos que ella misma hacia mientras investigaba o realizaba un interrogatorio. El que mejor parecido tenía era el de Makoto, ya que la conocía de un buen tiempo a la fecha. Del dibujito que más se avergonzaba era el del mismo Mamoru, simplemente no lo podía retratar bien, se le hacía imposible. - ¿Sabías que Rei te culpa a ti de la desaparición de Mamoru? –

- No me sorprende. – Su mirada no expresaba agrado al escuchar eso, pero realmente pensaba que la cantante la podría culpar de lo ocurrido con su amigo. – Aunque realmente yo también pienso que ella puede haber hecho algo en contra de Mamoru, ya sabrás tú por qué pienso así. –

- ¿Por qué es su antigua novia? –

- Claro, ella debe tener guardado algún rencor contra Mamoru y por eso lo mandó a secuestrar y quién sabe qué otras cosas más habrá mandado a hacerle. – Realmente ambas tenían una pésima imagen de la otra.

- Bueno, yo también llegué a pensar que directamente Rei no había sido quien secuestró a Mamoru, sino que más bien le había ordenado a Mako hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. –

- ¿Mako? ¿Estás loca? Sé que ella antes tenía un pasado algo turbio, pero ha cambiado mucho y para mejor. – Claro, pero Rei podía seguir siendo la villana en todo esto. Realmente estas dos no sabían mucho de la otra.

- Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Rei cuando trató de acusarte a ti: Si no tienes pruebas, no puedes culpar a alguien. – Lo de decía ella, quien había asegurado que Makoto era la culpable al principio de todo solo por tener cara de vándala. – Además, si conocieras más a Rei, te darías cuenta que ella es una buena chica. Parecerá una amargada cantante, pero realmente es una agradable amargada cantante. –

- Simplemente no confío en ella. – Desvió la mirada hacia la gente que practicaba en la piscina. Aquel era un mal que siempre Ami había cargado, el tener poca confianza en los demás. Tuvo la suerte de haber conocido a gente como Mako o Mamoru, personas con las cuales pudo abrirse y entablar una muy buena relación, pero Rei por alguna extraña razón no le era agradable.

- La confianza te crea y destruye puentes que pueden conectarte con los demás. Las demás personas son una fuente importante de conocimientos nuevos, experiencias de la vida y un sinfín de sentimientos por conocer, ¿de verdad te cerrarás a ellos? – La atención de la nadadora se centró completamente en la rubia. La sonrisa que mostraba era sincera y amigable. Hace unos momentos esa misma chica había mentido en frente de todos, pero había tenido la confianza de hablar con ella a pesar de eso. – Además, sé que a Mako le agradaría saber que Rei y tú se llevan bien. - Acotó eso por cualquier motivo. Digamos que si la palabrería de los sentimientos y la experiencia no servía, quizás la motivación de hacer feliz a la castaña sí.

- ¿Tú crees que eso la haría sentir mejor después de haberla hecho enojar el otro día? – ¡Lotería! Había resultado.

- ¡Pues claro! – La rubia ya comenzaba a dejar atrás su interrogatorio y comenzaba con la recientemente creada "misión por la amistad de las enemigas mortales" – Además, no tienes nada que perder. ¿Quién sabe si Rei y tú tienes los mismos gustos en ropa o zapatos? ¿O si ambas les gusta cierta comida? Vamos, tienen en común a Mako, es totalmente posible que tengan más cosas en común. –

La risa de Ami hizo saber a la investigadora que quizás había tomado en cuenta la idea. Si era así, al menos un paso ya había dado.

- Hace muy poco pensaba que eras bastante extraña al tratar de seguirme en la piscina y hacer creer a todos que te ahogabas… - No era la primera persona que creía eso. – Pero sabes, dejando de lado tus extraños métodos de investigadora, veo que eres bastante agradable. Si tienes razón, quizás Rei también termine agradándome. –

- ¿Entonces saldrán hoy a conocerse? –

- No lo creo, debo trabajar. – Ami se ponía de pie y se quitaba la toalla del cuello.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – Preguntó la rubia guardando su libreta en el maletín que siempre traía con ella.

- Trabajo acá. –

- ¿Ah? ¿Se estudia para poder nadar? – La de mirada zafiro volvió a reír, pero ahora por lo despistada que resultaba ser Usagi.

- Uno debe estudiar para ser nadador, pero yo trabajo en otra cosa. –

- ¿Eres doctora de nadadores? –

- No, soy la dueña de este centro acuático. – Eso aclaraba la duda de la rubia.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! – Más pronto como se alegraba de saber que Ami era la dueña de este magnífico lugar volvía a estar confundida. - Espera, dices que seguramente me han vetado la entrada a este lugar, pero tú eres la dueña de todo esto... ¡¿Me has vetado?! –

- Sí. – Respondió sonriente la otra chica. – Pero si todo sale bien con Rei y Mako me disculpa pronto, te quitaré el veto y podrás venir a divertirte gratis. –

- ¡Uf! ¡Qué bueno! – La chica estaba afligida al saber que no podría entrar a divertirse en la piscina o tirarse por los toboganes que tenían los otros sectores del centro acuático. - ¿Entonces puedo ir a cambiarme en los vestidores? –

- No, estás vetada. – Ami volvió a ponerse la gorra y los lentes. – Así que vete antes de que llame a los guardias. –

- Pero estoy en mi bañador de la agencia y estoy mojada… - Dijo la rubia a la nadadora que comenzaba a alejarse.

- Bueno, yo no te dije que te metieras al agua. –

* * *

><p><strong>"Traje revuelto, bañador mojado e investigadora vetada, Moon-009 termina un nuevo día. No podía decir que todo con Ami se acababa allí, pero mantenerse en aquellas condiciones solo haría que nuestra investigadora se enfermara. ¡Sigue adelante, Moon-009!"<strong>

- Yeeeeeesss! Ami, la bella nadadora del Centro Acuático Coral, y también dueña, hace su aparición. Bueno, ya la había hecho aparecer en el capítulo anterior, pero no había podido explicar bien qué parte toma ella en esta historia. A todo esto... ¡Usagi! ¡Es malo engañar de esa manera a la gente! ¿Qué te ha enseñado Luna?... -

Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer... ¡Suerte!


	9. Salvadas por Venus-008

*Suena música de celebración* ¡Finalmente terminé con mis deberes! ¡Soy libre! Como celebración a mi nueva libertad, traigo conmigo nuevo capítulo, lejos uno de los que más me ha gustado. (Todos me gustan...)

**"La trampa de un casino que aún no hace rodar sus ruletas ni escucha los sonidos de los tragamonedas. ¡Moon-009 se ha quedado sin cartas y hay en juego una gran apuesta! Pues que pase la manga que lleva escondida la mejor mano de la noche y la baraje en favor de nuestra investigadora estrella"**

¡Hagan sus apuestas! Digo... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Las clases en la universidad habían terminado hace unos minutos. Makoto comenzaba a marchar a su trabajo, mejor dicho a la casa de su jefa y amiga Rei.<p>

- ¡Lindura! – Paró en seco y seriamente buscó a quién se había atrevido a llamarla de esa manera.

- ¿Moon-009?... – Tras unos postes de luz de la calle de enfrente la rubia se hacía la que se escondía. – ¡Estaba a punto de golpear a quien me había llamado de esa manera, pero veo que eres tú, así que lo dejaré pasar! – La chica mostraba una sonrisa a su amiga que por alguna extraña razón seguía escondida tras el poste.

- ¡Tómalo como un alago matutino! – Gritaba del otro lado de la calle la investigadora.

- ¡Ya ven para acá, es raro estar gritando de esta manera! –

- ¡Es que estoy trabajando! – Arreglaba sus gafas negras y seguía ocultándose de una manera poco profesional.

- Está bien, tendré que ir yo para allá… -

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! –

- ¡Que iré para allá! – La gente que por esos momentos transitaba la calle reía al ver al par de amigas conversando desde un lado a otro.

Makoto cruzó con precaución y llegó al lado de la rubia de traje impecable.

- ¿Y ahora detrás de quién andas? –

- De Ami. –

- ¿Ami?... – La castaña rodó los ojos, pero luego se puso a reír. – Dos cosas: Primero, si buscas a Ami por qué estás acá en mi universidad y segundo, ¿por qué ella? –

- Dos cosas: Primero… no sé dónde rayos está Ami, ya que la fui a ver a la piscina, pero no estaba. Así que por eso te vine a preguntar a ti, ya que vive contigo. Segundo, ella aparece en la libreta de Mamoru, así que debo investigarla a fondo. – La rubia permanecía agachada y con la espalda apoyada contra el poste que minutos atrás le había servido de escondite.

- Te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella aprecia mucho a Mamoru, tanto que hasta… - La frase no fue terminada, pero el rostro de Makoto no parecía muy amigable.

- ¿Hasta qué? – La rubia preguntó de todas maneras, ya que no le agradaba quedar con información a medias.

- ¿Ah?... ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Risa nerviosa. – Ella lo quiere mucho y no sería capaz, punto. –

- Sí, ella luce como si no fuera capaz de dañar a nadie, pero aun así no tiene cuartada. Hasta entonces seguirá en la lista de Moon-009. –

- ¿Qué si te digo que tiene cuartada? - La rubia fijó su mirada en Makoto.

- ¿Cómo? – Si realmente la castaña sabía de algo, era el momento de hablar. La investigadora sacó su libreta y se mostró lista para tomar nota.

- Aquel día que desapareció Mamoru, si mal no recuerdo el 27 de agosto, se realizó un campeonato infantil de natación en el Centro Acuático Coral. – La castaña hacía memoria para ayudar a su amiga.

- ¡Claro! Ahora recuerdo que salió en las noticias. – Decía mientras anotaba apresurada. – Pero eso no libera a Ami de mi lista de sospechosos, ¡aún no tiene cuartada! –

- Ella estaba de jurado ese día, es la dueña del lugar y una reconocida nadadora, ¿qué más esperas? – Dramáticamente la rubia palideció y se tiró al piso secándose las frágiles lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas en esos momentos. Makoto por su parte la miraba sin comprender el porqué de sus actos.

- ¡Acabo de perder la única sospechosa que me quedaba! – Un campeonato de natación requiere de una extensa planificación, era de esperarse que quizás Ami estuvo ocupada todo el mes afinando detalles de un evento en el cual ella también participaría, aunque solamente fuera jurado. Debía agregar el hecho de que la chica era también la propietaria del centro acuático donde se realizó el campeonato, así que era una doble carga para ella. ¡Estaba limpia!... Hasta que otra información le afirmara lo contrario.

- Tranquila, lo más seguro es que encontrarás más personas relacionadas con Mamoru en esa libreta que tienes. No te rindas, Moon-009. – La de mirada jade dio palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga que seguía tendida en el suelo.

- Tienes razón… - Con el fuego reflejado en su mirada se puso de pie y esbozando una gran sonrisa, recuperó el ánimo que siempre la acompañaba. - ¡Debo continuar con esto! – Observó decidida a su amiga. - ¡Mako, hoy te dejaré ser mi ayudante personal! –

- Olvídalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Y como si nada comenzó a marchar en dirección contraria a la investigadora.

- ¡¿Qué puede ser mejor que yo?! –

- El trabajo… - Levantaba una mano para despedirse de la otra chica, pero la tuvo que dirigir al bolsillo de su chaqueta, ya que el móvil sonaba bajo un tono estruendoso. – Hablando del trabajo. – Contestó mientras a su lado aparecía una ofendida y enfadada Moon-009. – Dígame, señorita Rei. – Makoto se sorprendió. - ¿Está segura? Aun así puedo acompañarla. – La azabache llamaba a su amiga para comunicarle que hoy no debía presentarse al trabajo, ya que tenía una salida, pero al saber la castaña la acompañante de Rei en aquella salida, sintió que el día prontamente comenzaba a ponerse mal. - ¡No, por favor! ¡No lo haga! – Usagi en esos momentos jugaba con el adorno colgante del teléfono de Makoto. No tenía ni mínima idea de lo que conversaban las otras dos, pero aquel adorno de osito le parecía muy tierno y divertido. - ¡Déjeme ser yo la que salga con usted! – Pero por más que la chica suplicara que aquella salida no se realizara, Rei simplemente le colgó tras despedirse de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó con Rei ahora? – El tormento en el rostro de la castaña era profundo.

- Saldrá con Ami… - Respondió incluso sin creer que alguna vez en la vida fuera a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces hicieron caso a lo que les aconsejé! –

- ¿Tú les diste la "magnífica" idea? – El énfasis en la palabra magnífica solo era para hacer notar lo mala idea que había sido aconsejarle eso a las otras dos.

- Sí, es que pensé que sería bueno que las dos se conocieran mejor. Digo, ellas piensan muy mal de la otra, pero si se enteraran de que tienen mucho en común, de seguro se llevarían muy bien. – Lógica Moon-009.

- ¿Sabes qué acabas de hacer? – Tomó por los hombros a la rubia para que la mirara directamente a sus orbes verdes.

- ¿Hacerte feliz? – El juego de las pestañas nuevamente.

- No, acabas de sentenciar al mundo a un terrible final provocado por una discusión entre Rei y Ami. –

- Tampoco tan exagerada… -

- No las conoces. –

- Bueno, de todas maneras ya no tienes trabajo hoy… - Quitó las manos de Makoto de sus hombros y sonrió. – Así que supongo que puedes aceptar mi oferta de ser mi ayudante personal por un día. –

- Pero si ya no tienes a quién investigar. –

- Pero podemos hacer las otras cosas que hacen las investigadoras cuando no están trabajando. –

- Oh… - No supo a qué se refería, pero trató de imaginarse buenas cosas. – Está bien, hoy seré tu ayudante personal. –

- ¡Entonces necesitas un nombre de agente! –

- ¿En serio? –

- Elige un planeta. – Comenzaba de esta manera el ritual "escogiendo apodo de agente para Mako".

- Veamos… - Con un dedo apoyado en la boca pensó unos segundos. - ¡Júpiter, ya que es cool y grande como yo! –

- ¡Jupiter-010, bienvenida a mi bando! – Usagi sacó de los bolsillos de su traje un par extra de lentes (que tenía de repuesto si en alguna escena de acción perdía los suyos.) y se los puso a Makoto.

- ¿No estás rompiendo alguna regla de tu agencia al nombrarme sin permiso tu ayudante temporal? – Por más que de pronto la idea de trabajar junto a su amiga como investigadora la emocionara un poco, debía saber si aquello estaba permitido.

- … Sí, pero quién se va a enterar… - Se aferró de uno de los brazos de la castaña y la comenzó a dirigir por la calle. - ¡Qué comience la diversión! – Las dos amigas partían felices a disfrutar del día por las calles de Tokio.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo rayos gaste todo el cupo de mi tarjeta de crédito sin darme cuenta?... – Descansaban rodeadas de bolsas de tiendas en una parada de buses. Usagi veía lastimosamente aquel cuadrado de plástico que tenía ahora el mismo valor comercial que un billete de monopolio.<p>

- Estabas tan feliz comprando aquellos lindos vestidos que no te quise detener. – Parte de aquellas bolsas le pertenecían a la ahora nombrada Jupiter-010. El gran resto fue fruto del compulsivo momento de compras que tuvo la rubia al notar que había rebajas del 50% en zapatos y vestidos de la próxima temporada primaveral.

- ¿Cómo compraré la comida del mes? –

- Vende los zapatos y tendrás dinero. –

- ¿Te gustan los mocasines? Te los vendo barato. – Ambas rieron ante aquello.

La tarde ya bajaba sobre la ciudad y ambas estaban cansadas después de todo lo que habían caminado.

- ¿Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a esas dos? – Makoto sacaba su teléfono para verificar algo. – No me han llamado, supongo que podría tomar eso como un buen augurio. –

- Quédate tranquila, de seguro ahora están pasándola bien así como nosotras lo hicimos hoy. – Aquello era lo que más deseaba la castaña.

Más pronto como comenzaba a creer en aquella idea, el móvil sonó.

- Sí, nada puede ser perfecto entre esas dos. – Sabía que era Rei, ya que tenía a cada persona con un tono diferente. - ¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿Ya se están matando? –

- _"Aun no, pero digamos que si no haces lo que te diré ahora, tus dos amiguitas sufrirán bastante, Thunder." – _

- ¿Con quién rayos hablo? – La castaña se puso de pie ante la vista de la rubia que comenzaba a recoger todas sus bolsas de compras.

- _"Digamos que soy alguien que sabe mucho de ti y de la otra bobita investigadora." – _Los orbes jade de la chica mostraron aquel destello temible que conoció Usagi cuando vio por primera vez a su amiga.

- ¿Mako?... – Algo le decía que las cosas andaban mal, pero al no haber puesto atención en la conversación, creyó que la chica hablaba con una enojada Rei.

- _"Sabemos lo que están haciendo, pero nuestra jefecita no quiere que se acerquen a Mamoru…" –_ Ya lo había dicho, Makoto Kino siempre podía superar la intensidad de cualquier cosa o persona.

- ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de idiota, déjate de tonterías y libera a mis amigas si no quieres que te encuentre y te haga volar el trasero de una patada! - La rubia entró en el hecho de que algo le pasaba a las chicas.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Rei y Ami? ¿Están bien? – La rubia pedía respuestas, pero la castaña parecía no haberla escuchado, más el individuo al otro lado de la llamada pudo percibir su voz.

- _"Veo que estás con Moon-009, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos todos juntos?..." –_

- ¡Ya dime de una vez quién eres y dónde estás para ir a masacrarte! –

_- "Las espero en las obras de construcción del Casino Golden Dream, si no se apresuran, nos divertiremos con las dos linduras que cuelgan de la grúa de construcción." – _La llamada se terminó.

- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! – Aquel grito si había sido escuchado por Makoto.

- Pasa que deberás correr por las vidas de Rei y Ami… - Era de esperarse que también les esperaba una sorpresa a ellas, pero ninguna dejaría que le pasara algo a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Luna, no hay tiempo! – Estaban a tres cuadras de las obras de construcción del gigantesco Casino Golden Dream. Era una apuesta económica de lujo y se esperaba que recibiera todos los días a un montón de gente, pero hasta que abriera sus puertas. Nadie esperaba que recién con las faenas a medio camino, la gente ya estuviera utilizando el lugar, menos sospechaban que eran utilizadas para realizar secuestros y juntas con agentes secretas. - ¡No te preocupes, con Jupiter-010 nos encargaremos de esto! –<p>

- _¿Jupiter-010? Pero si él está en otra misión, creo que en Alemania. –_ La rubia mantenía una conversación con su secretaria en esos momentos. La verdad es que ahora se cuestionaba el por qué haber llamado a Luna, si realmente la estaba regañando por meterse en asuntos tan peligrosos sin el apoyo de la agencia.

- ¡No ese Jupiter-010! ¡Hablo de otra persona! – Observó quien corría apresurada delante de ella. Makoto le sacaba gran ventaja y no parecía estar cansada. Claro, cómo iba a preocuparse del cansancio si Rei y Ami estaban en peligro. Las personas que ella más apreciaba estaban en problemas. - ¡Déjalo así, Luna! ¡Ya estamos llegando al lugar, no creo que puedan llegar refuerzos! –

- _Usagi… - _Se notó la preocupación en la voz de la gata.

- ¡Estaré bien! – Colgó.

* * *

><p>- Me deben haber hecho alguna maldición. – Colgaban a quien sabe cuántos metros de altura. Estaban amarradas con unas simples cuerdas y el viento las mecía terriblemente de un lado a otro. - ¿Quién me manda a ser amiga se una agente secreta? – Rei fijaba sus ojos al cielo nocturno, ya que sinceramente ver hacia abajo le ponía los pelos de punta.<p>

- Moriremos… – Ami por su parte sentía que todo se terminaba en aquellos segundos que pasaban.

- Joder, no seas tan pesimista. - ¿De qué hablaba? Colgaban de una grúa de construcción, ¿acaso eso no era grave?

- ¿Acaso crees que alguien vendrá de la nada y nos salvará? – La máquina se movió un poco hacia la derecha y luego estrepitosamente hacia la izquierda, casi como si alguien tratara de adivinar el cómo maniobrar la tecnología que se escondía tras el funcionamiento de la grúa.

Ambas chicas pensaron que la hora les había llegado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Muéstrate voz masculina que llamó al teléfono de Mako! – Las dos jóvenes aguardaban atentas en un sector ampliamente abierto en medio de las obras de construcción. Llegaron hasta allí, ya que notaron la gran grúa mecánica en la lejanía. - ¡Estamos acá! –<p>

- ¡Cobarde, devuélveme a la señorita Rei y a Ami! – La castaña ciertamente era la más ansiosa por ver a salvo a sus amigas y también por golpear hasta decir basta a quien se atrevió a secuestrarlas.

- Veo que cayeron en la trampa… - Las miradas se elevaron hasta unos gigantescos contenedores apilados unos sobre otros. En lo más alto se apreciaba la silueta de un hombre alto y fornido. – No pensé que fueran a ser tan tontas como para venir. –

- ¡Tonto tú que te metiste con las personas equivocadas! – Y Makoto ya quería lanzarse a luchar contra el tipo, pero Usagi la detuvo agarrándola desde la espalda.

- No puedes escalar todos esos contenedores para ir a darle su merecido a ese tipo. –

- ¡Podría si me soltaras! –

- Veo que sus deseos son luchar contra alguien, ¿qué tal si se divierten un rato con mis muchachos? – De entre todos los rincones de la construcción apareció un gran número de malhechores y vándalos que cargaban bates y otras armas en sus manos. – Chicos, asegúrense de que no vuelvan a meterse en los planes de la jefecita. – El hombre desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

De a poco Moon-009 y Jupiter-010 fueron rodeadas por el gran grupo de individuos.

- No puede ser, yo que no leí el capítulo de defensa personal del libro "Ética del Investigador Lunar"… - La rubia respiraba sin control alguno y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Chocó espaldas con su amiga y la culpa la inundó como hace unos días atrás. – Es mi culpa, les harán daño por mi culpa. – Los sollozos no tardaron en apresar a Usagi que en esos momentos caía de rodillas.

- No llores, he vencido a tipos más amenazantes y más armados que estos… - Claro, pero en menor cantidad. Hasta Makoto sabía que estaban en un grave peligro, pero trataba de mantener la calma, ya que por el bien de Rei y Ami y por la estabilidad de Usagi, debía pensar fríamente. - Joder, yo que pensaba ver películas cuando llegara a casa… -

Pero el estruendo del gancho de la grúa azotándose contra el suelo movió todo el ambiente e hizo que las miradas viajaran hasta el desastre que dejó la máquina en el suelo de la construcción.

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritaron ambas chicas temiendo lo peor por sus amigas. Pero ni siquiera ellas sabían lo que ocurría tras quedar apresadas dentro de unas nubes de humo que aparecieron al estallar unas bolitas que cayeron desde las alturas. Menos cuando notaron que de la nada aparecía una silueta de cabellera larga.

- Síganme. – Les ordenó una voz femenina, que extendiendo una mano, señalaba la dirección para correr y salir de allí.

- ¡¿Qué pasa acá?! – Tanto Usagi como Makoto pedían respuestas a la desconocida.

- ¡Pasa que si no se apresuran, los somníferos las harán dormir! – La extraña la tomó a cada una de una mano y las arrastró lejos de la nube de humo que prontamente cambió de color. – También lancé bombas con somníferos, así que no sería bueno dejarlas acá. –

Tan pronto como salieron a la luz, Moon-009 gritó sorprendida al saber por fin quien había salvado su vida y la de su amiga.

- ¡Venus-008! – Ambas fueron soltadas del agarre y corrían tras una rubia de pantalones negros, corbatín naranjo, suspensores y un fedora negro. - ¿Qué haces acá? –

- ¿La conoces?... – La castaña miraba de reojo para atrás preocupada por saber dónde estaban Rei y Ami.

- Ella es mi compañera de trabajo. – Respondió Usagi.

- Luna me dijo que estabas en problemas, así que vine lo más rápido que pude. – La nueva rubia las dirigió a la salida del lugar.

- ¡Pero mis otras amigas! –

- Mira al frente por favor y luego hablas Moon-009 – No supo cómo, pero corría a abrazar a Rei y Ami tras verlas a salvo fuera de las obras de construcción. Makoto no se quedó atrás y partió también a unirse al abrazo grupal.

- Señorita Rei… Ami… - Ahora era la castaña quien lloraba a mares.

- Cuando vimos caer el gancho de la grúa pensé lo peor… - Bueno, Usagi también lloraba en esos momentos.

- Fue tu compañera la que nos salvó… - ¿Para qué mentirles? Rei y Ami lloraban junto a sus amigas.

- Venus-008, ¿tú hiciste todo esto? – La joven investigadora recordó que con ellas iba la otra integrante del SS-10. Ésta observaba alejada al grupo de chicas y sonreía al ver que las cosas terminaron de buena manera.

- Digamos que si me hubieran dado más tiempo habría podido hacer una entrada triunfal con fuegos artificiales. – Arregló de un golpe de dedos su sombrero y la luz de la luna destelló en sus ojos celestes. – Debo irme, Moon-009. Hay muchos casos en Tokio y solo existe una Venus-008 para resolverlos. – Tras una cortina de humo, la nueva investigadora de cabellera dorada desapareció dejando a todos pensando en el increíble trabajo que había realizado al rescatarlas.

- Que bella era… - Más Rei fue la única que acotó una frase, que para ser sinceros, hasta a ella le sorprendió el haberla dicho. Sonrojada se arrimó al brazo izquierdo de Makoto, ya que el derecho era ocupado por Ami.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó la nadadora.

- Corramos antes que despierten los vándalos… - Lo dicho por Usagi se tomó como un hecho y todas partieron a paso acelerado a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>"Gracias a la ayuda oportuna de su compañera Venus-008, nuestra investigadora y sus amigas han salido ilesas de un asunto bastante peligroso. Cierta persona no desea que Moon-009 se aventure en la búsqueda de Mamuro Chiba, pero hay que tener presente que a nuestra bella investigadora nada la detiene."<strong>

- ¡Finalmente! ¡Apareció Venus-008! Tantos meses esperando la pobre, estaba tan ansiosa de entrar en escena... ¡Y manerita de aparecer! Como dijo ella, le faltaron los fuegos artificiales y todo habría sido perfecto. Espero que Moon-009 no se ponga celosa al ver que invité a Venus-008 a la historia... -

Como siempre gracias a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mis tonterías... ¡Suerte!


	10. Las fotografías

*Se abanica con una revista* Diciembre, bello diciembre... Me gustaría una navidad nevada, pero luego recuerdo que vivo en el hemisferio sur, en medio del desierto y el mar... Y se me pasa. ¡Como sea! Los días están radiantes, yo estoy animada y Moon-009 llega con nuevo capítulo. ¡Y ya vamos en el número 10! Como pasa el tiempo... Y pensar que todo esto surgió escuchando una canción y con pequeño dibujo en mi croquera.

**"La paranoia en el casino Golden Dreams ya queda atrás. La llegada de Venus-008 traerá consigo importantes aportes a la investigación de Moon-009 y esperemos que nuestra investigadora sepa qué hacer con la ayuda de su compañera."**

Uf~ ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Un mensaje anónimo había llegado a su móvil, le pedían un encuentro rápido en una cafetería. Sweet and Delicious era una realmente conocida cadena de locales que logró ganar el favor de sus clientes con la venta de postres japoneses y extranjeros, los últimos eran los más pedidos por la gente, ya que salían de lo común y la calidad era bastante buena.<p>

Más Moon-009 temía que esto fuera a ser una nueva trampa realizada por algún tipo que supiera de su trabajo y deseara quitarla del camino.

- Obsérvalos… - Sus ojos viajaban a través de cada persona que pasaba por su lado. – Cualquiera podría saltarte encima y borrarte del mapa en un segundo. – Claramente había quedado afectada después de lo vivido en las obras de construcción, pero tenía que mantener la calma y actuar profesionalmente.

- Moon-009. – Pero al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, saltó gritando despavorida y amenazando que tenía contactos importantes que podían vengar su muerte. Pero no había de qué preocuparse, ya que aquella mano, era una mano amiga.

- ¿Venus-008? – Suspiró aliviada.

- Debes tomar algo para los nervios. – La otra rubia apuntó a la cafetería. - ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos cómodas? –

Ya dentro del lugar las dos investigadoras miraban a un televisor que había colgado en una de las paredes. Estaban transmitiendo un programa muy conocido y la invitada estelar era nada más y nada menos que Rei, la cantante del momento.

- ¿Esa no es una de tus amigas? – Preguntó la rubia del sombrero.

- Sí. – No era mucha la conversación, ya que estaban atentas a la azabache en la televisión.

- _"Quiero cantar frente a ustedes el nuevo sencillo que escribí. Es algo inspirado en una persona que conocí hace unos días y que salvó mi vida." – _Moon-009 sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

- No creo estar preparada para esto… ¡Me escribió una canción! – Sus ojos titilaban brillantes ante la emoción de saber que su amiga le dedicaría una canción.

- _"El título es Venus… " _–

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te escribió una canción?! – Ahora parecía que Usagi estuviera a punto de pararse e ir a linchar a Rei en ese mismo instante aunque estuviera en un programa de televisión.

- Bueno, es difícil olvidarse de mí… - Su acompañante arregló el sombrero negro que llevaba tratando de esconder la sonrisa triunfal de sus labios.

- No importa, me quedo con Mako y Ami, ellas me harán una canción a mí. –

- Por favor, no seas infantil… - Un camarero llegó ante las dos chicas.

- ¿Desean algo? –

- Lo estuvimos esperando. – Ambas recordaron mentalmente todo lo que iban a pedir y refregaron sus manos casi como si planearan un malvado acto.

* * *

><p>- A todo esto, no me has dicho para qué me citaste. – El par de rubias compartían la mesa entre todos los postres, pasteles y dulces que habían pedido cada una. Todo lo acompañaban con una taza de chocolate caliente y un té de manzanilla.<p>

- Es cierto, tengo un regalo para ti. – Venus-008 probaba un sabroso cheesecake de frutilla.

- Pero no estoy de cumpleaños. – Por su parte Moon-009 comía un soufflé de chocolate.

- Es un regalo para tu investigación. – La de corbatín buscó en el portafolio que trajo consigo el presente que seguramente ayudaría a su compañera. De allí sacó un sobre blanco con el símbolo del planeta Venus como marca de timbre. – Ábrelo con cuidado. –

Pero realmente Usagi destrozó el papel y sacó deseosa lo que traía en su interior.

- ¡Pero si son dos fotografías! ¡Qué mala! –

- ¡Te dije que era un regalo para tu investigación! –

Moon-009 las observó detenidamente. Una mostraba a una mujer de cabellera ondulada y de color parecido al cielo en un día perfecto. En la otra también aparecía una mujer, pero con melena corta y rubia.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó a su compañera.

- Eso debes investigarlo tú. –

- ¿Están relacionadas con Mamoru? –

- Eso debes investigarlo tú. –

- No se vale, ¿todo lo tengo que hacer yo? –

- Eso debes… Digo, sí. – Un teléfono comenzó a sonar bajo un tono bastante animado. – Te llaman. –

- No, mi tono es menos Funky. -

- Rayos, me ha de estar llamando Artemis. – Buscó en su pantalón y contestó rápidamente. – Hi! –

- _"No me hables en inglés… ¿Dónde estás, Venus-008? Deberías estar avanzando con la investigación de las joyas robadas." –_

- En eso estoy. – Sentada en una cafetería era una buena manera de avanzar con una investigación.

- _"¡No me mientas! ¡Apuesto que estás ligando con alguien!" –_

- Sinceramente, Moon-009 sería la última persona en este mundo con la cual ligaría. – La otra chica la quedó mirando raro ante aquella aclaración.

- _"¡Así que te estás divirtiendo con Moon-009! ¡Ya verán, holgazanas. Llamaré a Luna para que regañe a esa chiquilla…!" –_

_-_ Artemis, lo siento… Voy pasando por un puente… - Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y comenzó a hablar en un tono más bajo y cortando las frases. – La señal… se pierde… te llamaré luego. – Colgó.

- ¿En serio le haces eso al pobre Artemis? – Preguntó Usagi para después beber de su tasa con chocolate.

- Solo cuando entra en su modo "Mamá furiosa". – Tomó su maletín y se dispuso a partir. – Verás, tengo varias cosas que hacer hoy. Me encantaría quedarme y pasarla bien contigo, pero si no avanzo con mis asuntos, Artemis explotará. - Con una mano le desordenó el cabello a su compañera. – Sigue adelante, Moon-009, que vas por buen camino. – Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Espera, ¿quién pagará la cuenta? –

- Eso deberás hacerlo tú. – Venus-008 desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Las conoces, Mako? – Frente a la mirada de la castaña Usagi sostenía las dos fotografías que su compañera de trabajo le había dado en la mañana. Claro, primero tuvo que pagar sola la descomunal cuenta que quedó y caminar hasta donde estaban Makoto y Rei.<p>

- Sus rostros se me hacen conocidos, pero no recuerdo quiénes son. –

- Bueno, trata de recordarlo. – Rodó los ojos a través del salón hacia donde hablaba la joven cantante con un hombre de negocios. - ¡Rei! ¡¿Conoces a estas personas?! –

- ¡Guarda silencio, Usagi! – La de cabellera negra se mostró enojada, pero trató de calmarse y continuar su conversación con el señor que la acompañaba.

- La señorita Rei está realizando un contrato para un nuevo disco, no creo que sea bueno hablarle en estos momentos, Usagi. – De hecho, nadie más que la guardaespaldas podía estar allí dentro, solo dejó entrar a la rubia porque es su amiga y pensó que no haría alboroto.

- ¿Qué hago? Debo preguntarle a Rei sobre estas personas, pero también debo preguntarle a Ami. ¿Está aún viviendo contigo? –

- No, ya se fue a su casa, la fumigación ya terminó. – La castaña apuntó a las espaldas de su amiga. – Pero le puedes preguntar ahora si quieres. –

Se volteó y dio de frente con la chica de cabellera azulada.

- ¡Que coincidencia! – Los celestes ojos de la investigadora brillaron. Por lo menos ahora el destino le sonreía. – Ami, justo te necesitaba para algo. –

- Yo también las necesitaba a todas para algo. – Sacó de su bolso unos tickets, para ser exactos, cinco tickets. – Las quiero invitar a una fiesta que se realizará en el centro acuático este fin de semana. –

- Pero te sobra un ticket, Ami. – Makoto apuntó a uno de los papeles.

- Este es para la amiga de Usagi. –

- ¿Hablas de Venus-008? – La conocieron hace unos días y Rei le compuso una canción y Ami la quería invitar a una fiesta.

- Sí, quiero agradecerle el hecho de haberme salvado, así que por eso la invito. – La mirada zafiro buscó dentro del salón a la cantante. – De seguro te agradaría que ella fuera a la fiesta, ¿no es así, Rei? –

- ¡Cállate que estoy en una cosa importante! – No miró hacia donde estaban las otras, pero se podía notar en su rostro un tenue sonrojo.

- Por favor no hablen tan fuerte. – Makoto golpeó con el codo a la rubia. - ¿No tenías algo que consultarle a Ami? –

- ¡Es cierto! – Le mostró las fotos a la nadadora. - ¿Conoces a estas personas? –

- Claro que las conozco. –

- ¡¿En serio?! – La investigadora saltó de alegría y luego agarró a Makoto e improvisando un tarareo, comenzó a bailar con ella en modo de festejo. - ¡Tendré nuevas sospechosas! ¡Tendré nuevas sospechosas! –

- ¡Salgan del salón todas! – Rei no soportó otro grito por parte de Usagi y gracias a ella, todas tuvieron que abandonar el lugar.

* * *

><p>- Ella es Michiru. - Dijo Ami apuntando a la de cabellera ondulada. – Y ella Haruka. – Señalando a la otra.<p>

- Ahora ya me acuerdo de ellas. – Las chicas estaban sentadas en un pequeño mesón, allí retomaron la conversación sobre las personas que aparecían en las fotografías entregadas a la investigadora por Venus-008.

- ¿Qué relación tienen ellas con Mamoru? – Como era común, Usagi ya tenía fuera su libreta de anotaciones y estaba lista para hacer su trabajo.

- Ellas trabajan con Mamoru. – Dijo la nadadora.

- Ya veo, así que son compañeros de trabajo. – Era una relación bastante simple, pero como ha ido descubriendo a lo largo de su investigación, las relaciones entre todas las personas involucradas en este caso son más complejas de lo que aparentan. - ¿Sabes dónde queda el lugar de trabajo de ellos? –

- Claro, es en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. –

- Ami, deberás llevarla hasta allá. – La castaña lo decía por experiencia.

- ¡Por favor, llévame hasta donde trabajan ellas! – Juntó las palmas rogando a su amiga.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… -

- Solo te pido que me lleves allá, después te puedes ir a hacer tus cosas. – Y el recurso infalible de la investigadora volvió a ser usado aquel día: jugar con las pestañas.

- Si quieren yo las puedo llevar en el auto de la señorita Rei y luego te dejo a donde tengas que ir, Ami. – Makoto mostraba las llaves del carro.

- ¿Rei no se enojará si haces eso? – Preguntaron ambas chicas.

- Sí, pero si no se entera, no tendrá de qué enojarse. – Claro, eso era sencillo de decir.

* * *

><p>- Acá es. – Un enorme edificio se elevaba frente a la joven investigadora. Se hizo de sus lentes y volteó a ver a sus amigas que se quedaron en el auto. – Ten mucho cuidado, Usagi. –<p>

- Sí, no llames la atención, trata de ser sigilosa. – Aconsejaba la castaña al volante.

- No se preocupen. – El auto partió y la investigadora quedó soltaría pensando en lo próximo que haría. Este era un lugar público y con bastante gente, así que debía ser cuidadosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo entraría al edificio? Era recomendable entrar como toda persona normal por la entrada principal o debía hacer una especie de entrada infiltrada por cierto lugar desconocido. - Michiru y Haruka, ¿en qué piso trabajarán? – Recordó en ese instante que aquella duda no había sido respondida por Ami. – Tendré que entrar como una persona normal. – Partió a su nueva aventura.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – Estaba en el mesón de recepción en frente de una joven señorita. La miraba sonriente y esperaba que fuera de ayuda para dar con las mujeres de las fotografías.

- Veamos, quiero saber en qué piso trabaja la señorita Michiru. –

- ¿El apellido no lo sabe? – Grandioso, otra cosa más que no le había preguntado a Ami.

- No lo sé. –

- Me temo que no podré hacer mucho por usted. La base de datos la manejamos con los apellidos de los trabajadores de la empresa. – Una idea llegó a la mente de la investigadora.

- ¿Qué tal si prueba buscando en qué piso trabaja Mamoru Chiba? –

- De acuerdo. – Tecleo un par de veces, cliqueó otro par y dio con la información sobre el hombre. – El señor Mamoru Chiba trabaja en el piso tres, oficina J-5. El actualmente está con vacaciones, así que no se ha presentado a trabajar desde el día 24 de agosto. –

- ¿Vacaciones? – Aquella información era bastante importante. Había salido de vacaciones días antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Desea saber algo más? –

- No, gracias. Con esto ya me ayudó bastante. –

- Que tenga un muy buen día. – La rubia arregló sus gafas buscando un ascensor por el lugar. Al encontrarlo fijó rumbo al piso tres de aquel edificio.

- ¿Se habrá ido de viaje? – Ahora que lo pensaba, esa no sería muy extraño. Muchos llegan pidiendo que por favor encuentren a sus seres queridos, pero finalmente estos solo estaban de viaje o se habían escondido por su cuenta y por cierto motivo. – A todo esto, ¿quién habrá pedido buscar a Mamoru? – Ninguna de las chicas parecía haber puesto la petición. – Tantas cosas que aún me quedan por saber. – Finalmente el ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron.

Un montón de cubículos y oficinas se presentaban frente a su mirada, también muchas personas andando de un lugar a otro con papeles, carpetas, portafolios y otras cosas de oficina.

- Oficina J-5… - Paseó a lo largo del lugar observando cada una de las placas de las oficinas. Pasó por la J-1, por las que seguían a esa y por último llegó a la que estaba buscando. – Bingo. – Miró para todos lados y entró silenciosamente al lugar. – Veamos, primero puedo dar un vistazo al lugar de trabajo de Mamoru y luego busco a las otras dos. – Se notaba que la oficina no había sido usada en un tiempo. El polvo cubría parte del lugar y no había mucho para investigar. Supuso que el hombre se había llevado sus cosas cuando salió de vacaciones.

- ¿Mamoru? – Una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a la entrada y frente a ella la hermosa silueta de una mujer la encaraba y cuestionaba su presencia en ese lugar al darse cuenta que no era quién pensaba. - ¿Quién eres? –

Para su sorpresa aquella que preguntaba por saber su identidad era una de sus sospechosas, si mal no recordaba, era Michiru. Sonrió al ver que el trabajo se le estaba haciendo un poco más sencillo. Luego buscó alguna excusa para responder a la pregunta de la otra.

- Soy la secretaría del joven Chiba… - Decía casi sin creérselo ella misma.

- ¿Así?... – Y parecía que la otra mujer tampoco se lo había creído. – Es una lástima decirte que estás frente a la verdadera secretaría del señor Chiba. –

¡Qué bonito! ¡Era la secretaria de Mamoru! Y acababa de quedar en descubierto frente a ella, que también es su sospechosa.

- Bueno, no me hago problemas. Tú eres la secretaria uno y yo la secretaria dos, ¿qué dices? –

- ¡Seguridad! –

- Sí, ya me esperaba que acá también tuvieran seguridad o guardias. – Subió las manos y esperó paciente a que llegara el transporte que la llevaría agresivamente hasta la salida.

* * *

><p>- Llamé a la policía. Hasta entonces, tendrás que quedarte resguardada por los guardias y esperar hasta que lleguen por ti. – No era la mejor manera de conocer a su sospechosa, de hecho era la peor, pero debía admitir que desde un principio le había parecido complicado el hecho de realizar su trabajo en un lugar tan concurrido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, siempre terminaba en lugares bastante públicos y por eso finalmente siempre era cargada por guardias poco delicados.<p>

Michiru habló con los hombres que cuidarían de la investigadora y partió dejándoles solos.

- Amigo, hoy no pude bañarme en la mañana y creo que ya empiezo a sudar, ¿me ayudas a ponerme un poco de mi perfume? – Esposada de manos, Moon-009 trataba de comenzar su nueva misión llamada "escape de los gorilas guardianes".

- No tiene derecho a hablar. – Eran bastante serios y cortantes.

- Una dama no puede andar oliendo mal por la calle, ¿aunque sea puede alcanzarme el perfume y dejarlo en mi mano? Así no tendré que molestarlo más… - La rubia hacía la maniobra del jugueteo con las pestañas.

- Está bien… - La chica apuntó al bolsillo y el hombre terminó dándole el pequeño frasco. Por suerte, ninguno notó realmente que aquello no era lo que decía ser la chica. Moon-009 hizo el ademán de aplicarse un poco de "perfume" y luego suspiró feliz.

- ¡Mucho mejor! – Quedó viendo al guardia que la había ayudado. – De seguro usted tiene una bonita esposa que le gustan mucho los perfumes. ¿No quiere oler la fragancia del mío? También trabajo vendiendo productos de belleza. –

- Ya le dije que no hable. –

- Realmente es un gran perfume. – Nuevamente el juego de las pestañas.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero déjese de molestar y hablar después de oler el bendito perfume! – El frasco roció un potente somnífero que hizo desmallarse dormido en unos segundos al guardia. EL otro se percató de la táctica empleada por la rubia y retrocedió amenazándola con una macana.

- ¡Quédese quieta y baje esa cosa! – Buscó su comunicador y dispuso a llamar refuerzos.

- ¡Súper Tacleada de Moon-009! – Dándole en todo el estómago al hombre, terminó dejándolo tirado contra una pared y a ella con un terrible dolor de cuello, tras haberle atinado con toda la cabeza al guardia.

- Logro desbloqueado: Uso su técnica maestra. Daños colaterales: De seguro el cuello le dolerá hasta mañana. – Apresurada corrió hasta la puerta y escapó como pudo. - ¡Moon-009 se retira! –

* * *

><p>- ¡Gané nuevamente! – Era ya de noche. En el departamento de Makoto estaban Rei y Ami jugando con ella a las cartas y disfrutando de unos ricos aperitivos hechos por la castaña. Quien triunfaba en el grupo era la joven nadadora.<p>

- No se vale. – Rei tiraba el montón de cartas que le habían quedado en la mano. No había podido ganar ni un solo juego y ya llevaban varias partidas. – Haz de estar haciendo trampa. –

- No hago trampa… Es buena suerte. –

- Tranquilas, es solo un juego, no importa quién gane o pierda, la cosa es divertirnos. – Entre las dos mujeres, Makoto siempre trataba de calmar sus aires de disputa y que trataran de llevarse bien como lo habían estado haciendo en el día.

Más las tres chicas pausaron su diversión al sentir golpear frenéticamente la puerta.

- Ya vengo. – La dueña de casa partió a ver quién buscaba a esas horas.

- ¡Ahora es mi turno de ganar! – Rei arremangaba su blusa y miraba decidida las cartas que le habían tocado ahora.

- No te hagas ilusiones, una buena mano no significa tener la victoria asegurada. Quien mueva bien sus cartas y pueda leer los movimientos de su contrincante, será el ganador. – Ami arreglaba sus lentes y sonreía determinada a obtener una noche de racha ganadora.

- Por lo menos ya no tratan de matarse con la mirada… - La castaña abría la puerta y para su sorpresa una pequeña y rubia investigadora le saltaba encima y cerraba la entrada de una patada. - ¡Moon-009! –

- ¡Mako, me sigue la policía! –

- ¡¿Y ahora qué rayos hiciste?! –

- No tranquila, los perdí unas cuadras atrás, ahora estoy un poco menos seguida. – Seguía colgando de su amiga. Por su parte Rei y Ami aparecían expectantes desde el salón. – Chicas, que gusto verlas a todas. –

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué te pasó? – Makoto pedía respuestas. Bueno, todas pedían una respuesta en ese momento.

- Primero tráeme una buena cierra para sacarme las esposas y después les digo como me fue en el trabajo de Mamoru. – Vieron las manos esposadas de la rubia y supieron que el relato de la investigadora sería muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ni las manos esposadas ni los guardias detienen a Moon-009. Con dos nuevos retratos de sospechosas, la rubia investigadora deberá doblar esfuerzos. Aunque contando con la ayuda de Venus-008 y sus amigas, sabrá como salir adelante."<strong>

- Sigo feliz por saber que ya es el capítulo 10... ¡Pero miren que ya tenemos a Michiru y Haruka dentro de la historia! Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: ¡Más diversión! XD Moon y Venus serán mi pareja explosiva, sin olvidarme que Moon bautizó a Makoto como Jupiter-010, así que estas tres harán de las suyas en los próximos capítulos. -

Gracias por leer y todo eso... ¡Suerte!


	11. Dos investigadoras y media

¿Aún no es navidad?... Bueno, mientras espero la llegada de la navidad, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo.

**"El trabajo de una puede ser realizado de mejor manera por dos, quizás por tres, más bien por dos y media o prácticamente por ninguna. "**

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

><p>- Toma. – Nos encontramos con nuestra bella investigadora acompañada de Makoto y Venus-008. La castaña no tenía trabajo aquel día, ya que Rei estaba visitando a su abuelo. Eso significaba una cosa para Moon-009: Ayudante gratis por un día.<p>

- ¿Qué es esto? – La otra rubia investigadora observaba curiosa el papel que le entregaba su colega.

- Es mi demanda. –

- ¿Ahora qué te hice? –

- ¡Me diste a esas sospechosas de las fotos! ¡Traté de hacer mi trabajo, pero me encerraron en una habitación esposada con dos guardias! ¿Sabes cómo me sentía en esos momentos? ¡Hasta me siguió la policía! – La castaña daba palmaditas de consuelo a su amiga. – Fue horrible… -

Venus-008 llevó ambas manos hasta su boca y trató de permanecer seria, pero le era inevitable. Una carcajada terrible salió de sus labios y terminó por hacer enojar más a Moon-009.

- ¡No te rías de mí! –

- Santo cielo, te falta mucho por aprender… - La rubia de sombrero seguía riendo. – Deberías haber planeado mejor las cosas. –

- No hables como si tú fueras mejor, solo me llevas por un número en el top del SS-10, eso no dice mucho. – Usagi se cruzó de brazos. – Además, tú y yo sabemos que ambas entramos de maneras muy similares a esta agencia, así que no somos muy diferentes. –

- ¿Cómo es que entraste a tu agencia, Moon-0009? – Makoto preguntaba a su amiga.

- Mi papá llenó un formulario de ingreso para trabajar en la agencia sin estudios preliminares y yo le puse mi nombre. Quedé en el noveno lugar gracias a papá. – Hasta parecía orgullosa de decir eso.

- Eso quiere decir que Venus-008 también hizo trampa para entrar… - La castaña comenzaba a ver de una manera diferente a los investigadores de la famosa Agencia de Investigación Lunar. De hecho, ya no le parecían tan prestigiosos.

- ¡No la escuches! ¡Yo no hice tremenda locura como ella! –

- No, porque puso su nombre en el formulario de su ex novio y por eso ahora es su ex. –Ahora era Venus quien se mostraba furiosa. Por su parte Usagi se escondía tras la mejor defensa del mundo: Makoto.

- Ustedes son un caso perdido… Ya ni ganas me dan de ser tu ayudante, Moon-009. –

- ¡Pero dijiste que me acompañarías a investigar a Haruka Tenou! – La rubia seguía protegiéndose tras su amiga.

- ¿Acaso no pudiste recoger información de ella cuando estuviste jugando en el trabajo de Mamoru? – La otra investigadora trataba de agarrar a su compañera, pero le era complicado pasar a través de la guardia de la castaña.

- ¡No estuve jugando! – La pequeña batalla entre Venus-008 y Moon-009 ocurría alrededor de la joven guardaespaldas, que expectante, se preguntaba el porqué de seguirlas acompañando. - ¡Además mi encuentro con la señorita Michiru no me dejó continuar mi trabajo! –

- ¡Bien! – La investigadora del sombrero paró en seco. – Entonces hoy serás bendecida con la ayuda de Venus-008. Digo, para que no estés llorando después… -

- Y para que no vuelva a aparecer esposada por mi departamento. – Tras aquella noche en la que Usagi apareció desesperada en el hogar de Makoto, la chica lastimosamente perdió la cierra que tenía por ayudar a liberar a su amiga de las esposas que traía.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que hoy será una tarde de investigadoras! – Moon-009 saltó contenta por lo que significaba aquella frase. La única ayuda que había recibido en su investigación era por parte de Luna o sus amigas, las cuales no estaban relacionadas al rubro de su trabajo. Pero ahora sería Venus-008 quien usaría un día de su ocupada vida para ayudarla. ¡Eso la ponía tan feliz! Y de cierta manera, le hacía olvidar el inconveniente que había sufrido en el trabajo de Mamoru.

- Chicas... - Makoto llamaba la atención de las otras dos. - Olvidan que no soy investigadora… - Dijo la castaña haciendo volver a la realidad a su animada amiga.

- Da igual, nosotras prácticamente tampoco debemos ser investigadoras, pero acá estamos. – Usagi tenía razón.

- ¡Chicas, Haruka Tenou nos espera! – Venus-008 arregló sus tirantes, Moon-009 su corbata y Jupiter-010 arremangó su blusa. ¡La tarde de investigadoras comenzaba!

* * *

><p>- ¿Me puede dar un helado de chocolate? – Una pequeña Van camuflada de camión para vender helados era utilizada como escondite por tres hermosas jóvenes.<p>

- Mira niño, no vendo helados, esto es para una investigación. – Venus-008 hablaba a un pequeño, que parado frente al camuflado carro, esperaba recibir pronto su sabor favorito de helado.

- Pero acá dice que vende helados… -

- Sí, pero es mentira. Así que toma tu dinero y vete donde tu mamá. – Le entregó las monedas y cerró la ventanilla del auto.

Pero era el llanto del pequeño quien hizo que esta vez fuera Makoto quien saliera a atenderlo.

- Tranquilo pequeño, yo te traeré un helado. – La castaña trajo una pequeña caja y la abrió. Adentro había distintos tipos de paletas y buscando la de chocolate, se la pasó al niño. – Puedes llevártela gratis. –

- ¡Gracias! – El pequeño partió donde lo esperaba su mamá.

- ¿Dónde sacaste los helados? – La de sombrero trató sacar una paleta, pero el fuerte golpe de la mano de Jupiter-010 en la suya, la hizo retractarse.

- Planean usar un camuflaje de camión de helados y no traen helados… Esto lo compré para que no nos descubran de inmediato. –

- Mako tiene dotes para ser investigadora... – Moon-009 yacía frente a un panel de comando situado al lado del asiento del conductor. Era tecnología desarrollada por la AIL para el trabajo de sus investigadores. La Van era propiedad de Venus-008, pero ahora era utilizada por su compañera. La finalidad de todo esto era: No estar expuestas al público, ya que Moon-009 de por sí ya no podía acercarse al edificio donde trabajaba Mamoru y rastrear a la sospechosa llamada Haruka. – Nunca antes había tenido contacto con cosas tan tecnológicas. –

- Entonces déjamelo a mí… - Venus se propuso a ayudarla, pero la chica se negó.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Yo quiero usar esto! – Y comenzaba una nueva batalla entre las dos investigadoras.

- ¡Paren ustedes dos! ¡Usagi! ¡Y tú…! – Makoto paró en seco. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Venus-008 no había dicho su nombre civil. Punto en favor para ella por mantener su identidad oculta más tiempo que Usagi. – Venus-008, ¿cómo te llamas realmente? –

- Secreto laboral… -

- ¡SE LLAMA MINAKO! – Las dos rubias se mantenían agarradas de sus trajes. Era la pequeña riña por saber quién de las dos terminaría finalmente por ocupar el panel de comando. Claro, fue Moon-009 quién cayó bajo y reveló la identidad de su compañera. - ¡Minako Aino! –

- ¡Estás muerta! – Por suerte la Van no era un ring de lucha libre, si no allí mismo las dos investigadoras comenzaban un pleito descomunal.

Ninguna de las tres jóvenes notó a la persona que se aproximó a la Van.

- Disculpa, ¿me podrías dar una paleta de manzana? –

- ¿Ah? – La castaña dejó a sus compañeras y trató de atender al cliente. - ¡Tú! –

- ¿Quién?... – Preguntaron Venus y Moon asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de la Van.

Era una mujer de melena rubia, ojos verdes oscuros y usaba un traje azul marino. Las tres supieron inmediatamente que estaban frente a Haruka Tenou. Más tanto Moon como Venus trataron de mantenerse fuera de la escena y dejaron que Jupiter-010 se hiciera cargo de la otra mujer.

- _Mako, es la sospechosa… - _Eso ya lo sabía. – _Háblale. _–

- Disculpe, ¿podría repetir qué helado quiere? – La joven se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Puedes darme una paleta de manzana? – Preguntó sonriente.

- Claro. – La castaña observó fugazmente a las otras dos, que con pulgar arriba, aprobaban hasta ahora el desempeño de Makoto. Buscó el helado y lo entregó cordialmente. – Aquí tiene... ¡Que tenga un muy buen día! –

- Gracias linda. – La sospechosa partió dejando a la castaña totalmente alagada por haber sido llamada linda.

- _¡Mako! – _Devolvió la mirada hacia las chicas. - _¡Que no se vaya! ¡Sácale información! – _

- ¡Espera! – Sacando casi la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla, Makoto llamaba a Haruka.

- ¿Qué ocurre linda? – Nuevamente el alago que dejaba a la castaña en un mundo de fantasías.

- Eh… - ¿Qué rayos le preguntaba? – Tú… Bueno, yo… - Venus y Moon estaban pensando seriamente en saltar en ayuda de Makoto.

- Sabes, pareces una chica agradable, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – La sospechosa pedía salir con Makoto, y eso le pareció bien a ambas investigadoras, que valiéndose de señas, persuadían a la castaña a aceptar la invitación.

- ¿Yo?... – Lo pensó unos segundos, pocos segundos, apenas dos o tres segundos. – Está bien. – Tanto Haruka como Makoto sonrieron. Y vamos, Minako y Usagi también sonreían en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>En cierto departamento de cierta castaña, dos jóvenes y bellas investigadoras ayudaban a su amiga para su sorpresiva salida con cierta sospechosa que debía ser investigada por las ya nombradas investigadoras y no por ella. Pero allí estaba, siendo peinada y maquillada, solo para asistir a una cita que será más bien como un agradable interrogatorio a la luz de las velas en un lujoso restaurante.<p>

- ¿Cómo llegué a esto? – Usagi trenzaba la cabellera de Makoto.

- Primeramente me conociste a mí en medio de la noche cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por uno vándalos. Días después nos conocimos mejor, llegó Rei, luego Ami, después nos ayudó Venus-008 y ahora gracias a tu ayuda, tendremos información valiosa de Haruka Tenou. – Mejor resumen no podía hacer nadie más que la misma Usagi. Terminó por amarrar el peinado con una liga adornada con una rosa. - ¡Cabello listo! –

- Yo casi termino con el maquillaje… - Terminó con el rubor en las mejillas. - ¡Acabado! –

Ambas con un espejo mostraron a Makoto lo que habían hecho.

- ¿Qué rayos me hicieron? –

- ¡Te dije que la trenza no era para ella! – Minako atacó a la otra rubia.

- ¡Debías usar otro color de lápiz labial! – Usagi se defendía.

- Tontas… - La guardaespaldas se puso levantó de su asiento y dio vueltas feliz. – Me han dejado bellísima. –

Suspiraron aliviadas.

- Debemos apresurarnos. – Minako mostró su reloj. – La cita es a las 20:00 horas. –

- ¿Me van a acompañar? –

- ¡Claro! ¡Seremos tus apoyos! – Usagi entregó a la castaña un pequeño audífono mientras la otra investigadora escondía entre la ropa de Makoto un nano micrófono y una cámara espía. – Con esta tecnología te ayudaremos desde lejos. -

- ¡Aquí comienza la misión: Mako tiene una cita bastante extraña con la sospechosa de Moon-009! – Las chicas partían de esta manera al gran evento.

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre Tokio, pero eso no era impedimento para que las personas salieran a divertirse.<p>

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar. – Makoto llegaba a un rincón del restaurante donde la esperaba Haruka. Al llegar la otra sonrió, se puso de pie y ayudó a sentarse a la chica cortésmente.

- Haz llegado puntualmente. – Tomó asiento frente a su invitada. - No tienes de qué disculparte. –

- _Preséntate, ella no te conoce. –_ La castaña recordaba que llevaba el audífono por el cual podía escuchar las instrucciones de las investigadoras. ¿Dónde se encontraban las otras dos en esos momentos? Afuera del restaurante encerradas en la Van.

- No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. – La chica estiró la mano. – Me llamo Makoto Kino. –

- Un gusto Makoto, me llamo Har… -

- Haruka Tenou. – Terminó la presentación de la otra ella misma. Luego cayó en el hecho de que debía aparentar no conocerla y llevó a su boca ambas manos, como tratando de hacer que las palabras volvieran.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –

- _Bien hecho Mako… - _Dijo Venus-008 en total sarcasmo_. - ¡Arregla la situación! – _Era Moon-009 quien pedía aquello.

- Soy vidente… - Arreglar la situación estilo Kino. – Supe tu nombre cuando te vi por primera vez. –

_-_ Genial. – Haruka parecía sorprendida. – Si puedes ver y saber las cosas con anticipación, ¿ya sabes cómo terminará esta cita? –

- Será todo un éxito… - Eso era lo que más esperaba la castaña. – Pero olvídate de mí, me gustaría saber más de ti. –

- Pero si eres vidente ya deberías saber cosas sobre mí. –

Makoto entrecerró los ojos y su mueca fue de incomodidad.

- Claro. –

- Bromeo. – La rubia sonrió. – Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. –

- _¿Eres soltera o casada? – _Minako lanzó una pregunta de apoyo.

- No le preguntaré eso… - La castaña bebió un poco de agua.

- ¿Preguntar qué? – Recordaba que tenía al frente a Haruka.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – Era más prudente comenzar con preguntas menos directas.

- Tengo un buen puesto en una empresa de finanzas. –

- _¡A de ser millonaria! ¡Dile que tienes una amiga que no discrimina género! – _Era nuevamente Minako quien se metía en la conversación. - _¡Cállate y deja tranquila a Mako!_ – Al parecer una nueva rencilla comenzaba. - _¡Cállate tú!_ – Sí, era una nueva discusión entre las investigadoras.

- No me griten en el oído… - Se percató que Haruka la veía preocupada. – Es que algunas veces escucho voces gritarme. – Eso sonaba tan mal.

- Vaya… ¿Sabes a qué se deben esas voces? –

- _Sí, tengo un trato con el demonio. Por eso puedo escuchar voces… - _Una vez más Venus-008 trataba de ayudar a Makoto, pero ésta hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por la otra.

- Disculpa que te moleste con estos problemas. –

- No te preocupes. – La rubia se acomodó en su asiento. – Yo también escucho a menudo voces molestas, como por ejemplo la de mi jefe. –

Ambas rieron ante el chiste.

- Al parecer no tienes una buena relación con tu jefe. –

- Mamoru no me es muy agradable… - Un mesero llegaba junto a ellas.

- _¿Mamoru? Mako, sácale el nombre completo de ese Mamoru del que habla. – _Era un pedido de Usagi.

- ¿Acaso tu jefe se llama Mamoru Chiba? – Continuó la conversación a pesar de tener al lado al mesero que pedía su pedido.

- Realmente eres una gran vidente. –

- _¡Lotería! ¡Sigue así Mako! – _Ahora sabían que la rubia trabajaba para Mamoru y que él era su jefe. – _Pregúntale por Michiru. _–

- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Michiru? –

El semblante de Haruka cambió de improviso.

- Michiru Kaio… - Su sonrisa se acrecentó. – Ella es mi compañera de trabajo. Es la secretaria de Mamoru y… -

- _¿Y…? – _Venus y Moon afinaban el oído para escuchar la frase.

- ¿Y…? – Makoto simplemente repitió lo dicho por las dos investigadoras.

- Soy su novia. – Makoto y Haruka se percataron de la presencia de cierta dama al lado de ellas. Cabellera ondulada y mirada severa, cuestionaba la presencia de la castaña acompañando a la otra mujer – Gusto en conocerte, soy Michiru Kaio. – Estiraba la mano en dirección a la castaña.

- ¿Cómo no viste venir esto con tus poderes?... – Haruka parecía un poco asustada.

- Temo decirte que algunas veces me fallan. - Estiró la mano para saludar a Michiru.

- Además me saludas. - ¿Era idea de Makoto o estaba a punto de quedar en medio de una escena de celos? - ¡Haruka Tenou! ¡Esta es la última vez que aguanto tus aspiraciones de coqueteo con cualquier chica que se te cruce! – Actualmente esta era una de las peores maneras de conocer a otra persona.

- _Yo que tú corro… - _Primera vez en la noche que Venus-008 decía algo sencillamente útil. – _A no ser de que quieras que entre en acción y haga dormir a todos allí dentro con mis bombas somníferos para que salgas tranquilamente. – _Era mucho pedir una buena respuesta.

- Disculpe señorita Michiru, yo no vine acá con intenciones románticas o pasionales. – Makoto se ponía de pie sonriente. – Haruka ha sido muy cortés conmigo al invitarme y se lo agradezco. Pero creo que ya tengo que irme, ya que soy una mujer ocupada. – Estrechó la mano de ambas mujeres despidiéndose y dispuso a partir.

El sonido de un teléfono sonó.

- ¿Ahora quién te llama Haruka? – Preguntó Michiru.

- No es mi teléfono. – La rubia apuntó a la castaña. – Es el de Makoto posiblemente. –

De pronto la guardaespaldas tuvo la visión de cierta azabache esperándola en la estación del tren y justamente su teléfono sonaba con el tono de cierta jefa que posiblemente estaba enojada.

- Señorita Rei… - Contestó poco animada y recibió el "cálido saludo" de la otra chica.

- _Jupiter-010, serviste bien hoy. _– Usagi le habló por el audífono. –_ Con Venus-008 ya nos vamos. ¿No te vas a enojar? Es que unos policías nos están molestando, ya que cierta persona se estacionó mal. – _Minako reclamaba a lo lejos. - _¡Moon-009 se retira! _–

Las chicas la dejaban, Rei le reclamaba por haberse olvidado de ella, Michiru llegaba a su lado para encararla y preguntarle porqué había aceptado una cita con **su** Haruka, y por su parte Haruka escondía la cara detrás de una de las servilletas de la mesa.

Makoto Kino había tenido un hermoso día…

* * *

><p>Era media noche y llegaba a esas horas a su departamento. La joven Makoto pensaba que su vida anterior de vándala era más sencilla que la de ahora. Guardaespaldas, amiga y ayudante de una investigadora secreta y culpada de ser amante de cierta sospechosa. Realmente quería llegar y recostarse a dormir.<p>

- Bienvenida Mako. – Una voz muy conocida la recibió a esas horas de la noche.

- ¿Ami? – Habría pasado directamente a su habitación si la cabeza de su amiga no hubiera aparecido desde el sillón del salón. La de cabellera azulada estaba recostada viendo la televisión. - ¿Qué haces acá? Tú ya te habías ido hace días. –

-Las cañerías que llevan el agua en mi casa se rompieron y ahora todo parece un gran lago. Mis libros flotan por todas partes y no tengo donde quedarme, así que... –

- Siempre le suceden cosas a tu casa. – Makoto sabía que eso era muy sospechoso y quedó mirando seriamente a su amiga. Segundos después suspiró, estiró el cuerpo y partió a su habitación. – Mañana será mejor que prepares un buen desayuno o te mandaré a nadar a tu casa... Duérmete temprano. -

- Buenas noches, Mako. –

* * *

><p><strong>"Hoy Makoto aprendió una valiosa lección: Las tardes de investigadoras no siempre terminaban bien. Pero gracias a su sacrificio, Moon-009 había aprendido nuevas cosas de Michiru, Haruka y Mamoru. ¡Ánimo Jupiter-010, que aún sin ser una real investigadora, haz realizado un trabajo impecable!"<strong>

- Hoy es el Día Internacional para molestar a Makoto, dejarla abandonada, invitarla a una cita que resulta mal e ir a vivir a su departamento de sorpresa. ¡Pobre de Mako! ¡Ya te recompensaré en algún capítulo siguiente! (Futuro Día Internacional para recompensar a Makoto.) Michiru celosa y Mamoru jefe de Haruka, las chicas en una Van camuflada, Rei esperando solitaria en la estación del tren y Ami mudándose de casa como si nada... Un capítulo agradable. XD -

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
